Nobody Golden Wind
by CMXB
Summary: Before Roxas could merge with Sora a strange man saved him and gave him a mission to help a group of Gangstars on their mission as he experiences the Golden Wind.
1. Chapter 1 Stand Proud

**Chapter 1 Stand Proud**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kingdom hearts**

In the white room where the pod that contains Sora there is Roxas the nobody of Sora and Diz the one that trapped him in this fake Twiligh Town, all Roxas wanted was to have a heart and in his journey he lost a person that was like a sister to him and he left his best friend now his only choice is to merge back with Sora.

"At last the Keyblades chosen one."Diz said as he looks at Roxas.

"Who are you talking to me or Sora?"Roxas asked angry that he was lied to.

"To half of Sora of course, you reside in darkness what I need is someone that can move about the realm of light and destroy organization 13."Diz told his plan.

"Why, who are you?"Roxas asked.

"I am a servant to the world and if I am a servant then you should consider yourself a tool at best."Diz said.

"Was that supposed to be a joke."Roxas said as he got mad.

"If it is, it was a bad one."They look to the right to see a man wearing a yellow gentleman suit, he had a top hat, was wearing white gloves and black shoes, he had long blond hair, brown eyes and has a moustache.

"Who are you and how are you even here?"Diz question him.

"Of course you may know me as Trix and unlike you I am a actual servant of the universe."Trix said with a smirk.

"What?"Diz said confused.

"You see, you say that Roxas is a tool but it is the other way around your the tool."Trix said making Diz shocked.

"You claim that you want to help the world but you only care about revenge as you blinded yourself to the bigger picture, you see all you care about is destroying Organization 13 so you see all nobodies as worthless beings not even caring about the girl that you had helping you."Trix said as he walks around.

"State your business here at once."Diz demanded after getting angry at Trix mockery.

"Very well I came here to get the Keyblade wielder's help while giving him a new power."Trix said.

"Good Sora needs all the strenght he can get."Diz said.

Trix waves his finger in a negative motion and said:"who said I was talking about Sora, he is too naive for my mission In fact I came here for Roxas."Trix looks at Roxas.

"Me."Roxas said stunned.

"Yes you have the potential and the fighting spirit to go againts all the odds."Trix said.

"Please he is nothing more than Sora other half as Nobodies cannot feel any emotions as they imitate them from the memories of their somebody."Diz said.

"Really then let me ask you this why doesn't Roxas look like Sora?"Trix said shocking them.

"While he is his nobody he is also different then the rest allow me to show you."Trix said as he pulls out a golden arrow, he throws the arrow to the air as it stops.

"Now let's see who will be the chosen one Roxas or Sora."Trix said as the arrow was moving by it's own as it points to both Roxas and Sora as it rotates and then it stops pointing at Roxas, then it flies to him stabbing Roxas in the chest.

Diz was shocked as Trix smiled, Roxas lied down on the floor with the arrow in his chest, Trix walks up to him and pulls out the arrow then Roxas started to glow as the hole closed.

Roxas got up and felt strange and said:"What happened to me?"

"Congratulations you have become a stand user."Trix said.

"A stand user?"Roxas asked.

"Yes a Stand is the manifestation of ones fighting energy you'll see yours very soon."Trix said with a smile.

"Hmph I hate to disappoint you but Roxas is stuck in this world and will merge with Sora so all you did was make Sora stronger."Diz said.

Trix looks at him and said"Oh really did you ever wonder how I got here, well it was thanks to my stand." Trix raises his hand as a rappier came out as it's handle was gold with a diamonds on it.

"Meet Diamond Eyes and observe it's ability."Trix said as he cuts a tear in the air making a portal shocking Diz and Roxas.

Trix grabs Roxas and says to Diz:"Bye bye." then he jumps in to the portal with Roxas leaving Diz alone.

"No."Diz said angry that they escaped, that wasn't magic it had something to do with that sword was this the power of a stand.

Roxas and Trix came out of the portal as they were now in a space with stars on it.

"Where are we?"Roxas asked.

"We are now in my pocket dimension here we are safe as only I can access it."Trix explained.

Roxas looks at him and said:"well that is good to know, but tell me why go all the trouble to save me?"

"You see, I know you have a mission of your own."Trix said as Roxas remembers what Xion asked him, as she wanted him to stop Kingdom Hearts.

"Someone like you as so much potential so I came to save you, now listen carefully in my world there exist stand users like us some are good while others very bad, infact they make those so called villains that you met look like a joke."Trix said surprising Roxas.

"I ask you is to help a group of stand users in a place I will be sending you as you see in my travels I was able to see the future and most of them suffer a tragic fate so I ask you to go there and help them."Trix said.

Roxas thinks about it and says:"what will I get from helping them?"

"Ah a good question, you see there you might find where you want the most."Trix said pointing at his chest making Roxas realise he was talking about getting a heart.

"Also you will grow stronger as you get used to your stand as that will be you're ace against the Organization."Trix said.

Roxas finaly made his decision and said:"alright I'll go."

"Splendid, now let me just tell how this world works don't want you to make a fool of yourself."Trix said with a smirk.

After telling Roxas about this world, about the country he will go, the currency there as munny was no good so he gave him some cash there, he also explained how regular people cannot see stands but can see his keyblades so he must be careful not to cause a ruckus and also the fact that stands can only be harmed by other stands so his keyblades and magic are only useful againts the users themselves, then he sent Roxas to the place.

Roxas got out of the portal to see he was in some sort of boat inside it to be more specific as he saw stairs on to the outside to his right and behind him he saw a window as he saw the outside of the boat.

"Why would he send me here inside a boat, is it because the group I'm trying to help is here."Roxas said.

As he peeks out of the window he saw a guys head fall he had green hair as his neck bottom half had a zipper half and he was alive as he heard sounds from him but sounded like he was gagged with somehting.

Then he ducked when a guy came as he didn't want to be seen and he heard the new guy saying:"These were inside the boat, which would you prefer me to use, the glasses or fishing line?"

Roxas didn't get why he was even asking was it to make fun of him.

"We need some answers from you, if we don't get it, we'll be in danger."The new guy said.

"You have a partner don't you Zucchero and their a stand user, aren't they."The guys asked now named Zucchero.

"You don't even want to bother telling me which one you like me to use."Roxas then heard the Zucchero guy getting hurt"Then I'll just have to use both."He heard him throw the guy's head he couldn't hear them now as they where above but could hear a laughter, then he heard a music as it was good to Roxas as he enjoyed it despite their being a group of stand users above, then he saw a stand come down so he found some crates and goes behind them he saw the stand morph into the Zucchero guy as he heard the user call out to his friends to see it.

He then heard a sound as Zucchero head now was now next to the window again and he heard the user saying:"Giorno I have no intentions of showing you my stand, turn around, I'll do you a favor and let you hear it's voice at least."

Roxas couldn't believe it how are they gonna win if they don't even trust each other to see their own stands, he heard that his stand does a replay of the of what happened like replaying events.

"I've already made four of them my hostages, all that is left is Bucciurati and the others and one other, I'll have this taken care off in no time."Moody Blues Zucchero said.

Zucchero opens his eyes and sees Roxas in the inside of the boat as he starts to say something, Roxas looks and quickly hides as he was caught, the group heard him yell as they go to him.

"What is it you bastard, are you ready to tell us who is your partner?"Mista said as he picks him up.

Zucchero keeps looking at the window as Mista looks at where he was looking as sees a bit of spiky hair.

"Everyone theres someone else in the boat."Mista said as they were shocked to hear that.

"What?"They all said.

"He is inside where Zucchero was hidding."Mista said.

"Wait, that means?"Abbachio said as he got nervous.

"He saw your stand."Bruno said.

"Dammit come on out you bastard."Narancia said as they all where watching the stairs as it was the only place to get out while Mista was at the other side.

Roxas was confused to what to do if he goes out he will be attacked as they will think he is a enemy, but if he doesn't go out they will come down how will he escape this situation.

**Note: sorry for the cliffhanger but I wanted to show off Roxas Stand next chapter and as you saw this is a alternate version of Roxas not merging with Sora also Roxas technically 15 so he is Giorno and Trish age also Roxas at this time as some emotions after losing Xion and the interactions with the fake Twilight town and if you can get the meaning behind the name of Trix stand Diamond Eyes you are true JoJo fan.**


	2. Chapter 2 Heartless attack

**Chapter 2 Heartless attack**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kingdom hearts**

Roxas thinking what do to, he was alerted by the Zucchero guy as he made noise which made one of them check as they were able to see his hair, Roxas carelessness got him as he didn't notice his hair was sticking out of the window, Roxas was making a fast choice he needs them to be his allies as his mission needs him to save them.

Roxas made his choice he raises his arms and walks up stairs, they waited as Roxas came out, they were stunned as he was young.

"Whoa this guy is about the same age as Giorno."Narancia said.

"Yes."Bruno said suspicious as he saw Roxas.

"So who are you, are you Zucchero partner?"Bruno asked as they want to know.

"My name is Roxas and by Zucchero you mean the guy that is just a head now then no I don't even know him."Roxas said bluntly.

Abbacchio got pissed and said:"don't lie to us, theres no way you coudn't get here, the boat was inside another one and you just appear in the same place he was in."

"I am not lying, in fact if you want to know I came here by chance."Roxas said making them stunned.

Giorno got interested and asked:"by chance you mean someone sent you here right?"

Roxas nods his head to confirm it then Bruno said:"is the one that brought you here a stand user?"

"Yes."Roxas making them surprised to hear it.

"Then that means your a stand user too."Fugo said as they were in the defensive.

Giorno looks at Roxas and sees something in his eyes like they were empty like he doesn't have emotions but there were some.

"I won't attack you so don't attack me."Roxas said to them.

"Oh yeah why is that?"Narancia asked.

"Because I only got my stand very recently."Roxas making shock to hear that"plus I don't know what it even does, the only stand I see was the one that sent me here and the one with long hair that transformed into that Zucchero guy and repeated what he said like some recorder."

"Why you."Abbacchio said angry that he just revealed his stand.

"So your a new stand user."Bruno said understanding.

"Yes."Roxas said.

"Very well but you stance is also someone that experienced battles so you must have some fights before that so we must be careful around you."Bruno said as he examined Roxas.

"Hey you didn't give us your last name."Narancia said.

"I don't have one."Roxas as they were stunned hearing that.

"Okay then where did you come from you seem like a foreigner?"Bruno asked.

"Let say I'm from far away."Roxas said.

Abbacchio got enough has he grabs Roxas by his shirt and said:"okay you little shit tell us the truth, you told us your a stand user but now you keeping secrets from us so tell us as you could be a enemy?"

Roxas was getting nervous then saw something at the other side of the boat that made him shocked, Abbacchio was confused as he looked to where Roxas was looking and saw shadows on the floor then Shadow heartless appear along with soldier heartless.

"What?"Fugo said as everyone was surprised.

"What are those things are they stands or something?"Narancia said.

"That can't be theres too many to be stands and at this distance the enemy would have to be far away."Bruno said.

Roxas was able to get out of Abacchio's hold and runs at them as he summons his keyblades Oathkeeper and Oblivion, they were stunned seeing them as Roxas started to slice at the heartless, a soldier tried to attack him from behind but was attacked."MUDA" as golden fist punched it, Roxas saw Giorno was helping him as his stand Gold Experience was with him.

Giorno and Roxas look at each other as they nodded and went to fight the heartless, Giorno used Gold Exprience and sees when a Shadow tried to attack he used his stand to block and sees there was not damage to prove they weren't stands, Roxas cut one Soldier down as the heart inside was released, then they were able to finish of the last ones as Giorno gave a barrage of punches at three shadows while Roxas sliced three soldiers.

Bruno and the rest were stunned what they saw, Giorno and Roxas look at each other as they smiled.

Roxas then felt another presense and said:"look out theres one more."

Then from the waters came another one it was a Grim Reaper heartless as it stares at them.

"Another one."Bruno said as he glares at it.

"And this one way creepier than the other ones."Narancia said.

The Grim Reaper started to spin around swinging his scythe around as Giorno and Roxas blocked the attack but where still pushed back as even if it didn't effect the stands it can still push them back.

The Grim Reaper look to see Zucchero as he screams in fear as the creature approached him.

"Don't let it get him."Roxas warned them.

"STICKY FINGERS"Bruno said as Sticky Fingers appeared as it was able to catch Grim Reaper by its neck as he pushed him back, everyone was on guard as they were trying to find a weakenss to it while it can't effect stands too much it was very strong in its own right.

Roxas was thinking of a way as this was not a type of heartless he was used to fighting, then he started to glow in a black energy as his stand appeared, it was like a black knight with white arms with black spikes on it, a checker pattern belt, it had Roxas x symbol on it's chest in silver, the sides of his body was white where the arms connect, its helmet had two red eyes with plume, the boots had a spike in the toe, the gauntlets had sharp fingers and it had a look of anger on it.

"Wait that's his stand."Mista said as they look at it in shock as it reminded them except for Giorno of Fugo's own stand at how it looks.

Roxas stand looks at the Grim Reaper as it growls at it, the Grim reaper goes to strike it but Roxas stand grabs the blade, then he starts to swing the heartless around as it was sent flying to the air as it let go of it's weapon, Roxas Stand spins the scythe as it now holds the grip then everyone sees it was starting to change color as it it was now black and white, as the Hearltess came down Roxas stand swings his new weapon cutting it in half as it vanished along with the weapon.

Roxas was amazed at his own stand's power, but why did it took that image was it because of him being a nobody, then after it vanished Roxas looks at them.

"I guess you all want a explanation."Roxas said as they nodded.

"But first we have some pressing matters."Bruno said as they look at him.

"Zucchero partner is waiting for him in Capri so we need to think of something, with the battle we just had, it has now shorten our time and if he doesn't see the boat he will think something happened."Bruno said as they got worried as Roxas was the only one with no clue.

"I have a plan."They look at Giorno"all we need is someone to head to the island first and get rid of the guy."

"What are you talking about are you suggesting we swim."Narancia said.

"Yes."Giorno said confusing them.

"I can change this buoy into a fish, If I have it pull me I'll be able to get to the island faster than this boat."Giorno said as the buoy turned into a fish surprising Roxas as he never saw anything like that.

"Amazing Giorno."Roxas said as Giorno smiled at him"but you will need someone to go with you just in case."

"Well then I will go."They look at Mista"this job is perfect for my stand sex pistols and since he is waiting for Zucchero then he must be waiting in a spot to see the boat so lets go."Mista said as he pulls out his gun.

After that Giorno and Mista went to deal with the stand user while the rest watch over Roxas as they still don't trust him but Bruno was going to give him a chance as he saved them from those creatures.

"Say Roxas."Narancia said getting his attention"does your stand have a name?"

"A name, well no."Roxas said confused.

"Then give it one, something cool."Narancia suggested.

Roxas thinks of a name, he thinks of a name that represents his new will to fight and his own destiny and says:"Rise against."

"Hey not bad."Narancia said with a smile.

Bruno sees that they were getting along as he smirked, Abbacchio approaches him and says:"I don't know why are you even giving the kid a chance even if he is not the enemy stand user how can we trust him?"

"I can see he is someone that lost everything and is trying to find his own place the person that sent him here must have given him a choice to have a better life, plus he helped fight off those things so like Giorno I trust him."Bruno said while Abbacchio didn't like it but trusted Bruno judgement for now.

Roxas was with Narancia and Fugo as they were watching him while Narancia asked a few things to pass the time as they promised after they get to a safe place they will let Roxas explain his story.

Roxas looks out to the island as this was the start of his journey he didn't know what truly living is, he knows of this world customs thanks to Trix so he knows not to make a fool of himself but will he be able to deal with these gangsters as he travels with them as this will truly be a bizzare adventure.

**Note:Heres Roxas stand if you want a example thinks Lancelot from Fate Zero with Fulgore helmet with the changes I said in the design, the story is more about Roxas point of view so things like torture and style is something he doesn't know so next chapter they will meet Trish and lets say she will be the one to help Roxas too.**

**Rise Against Stand stats.**

**Power: A**

**Speed: A**

**Durability: A**

**Precision: B**

**Range: D**

**Development Potential: A**

**Ability: Weapon mastery - Rise Against can turn any weapon it holds to be able to harm a stand like if he gets a plank of wood it can become a stand but the quality of the weapon determines the strenght so a plank of wood could only harm weak stands while if he used a sword it can harm stronger ones.**


	3. Chapter 3 Princess of Passione

**Chapter 3 The Princess of Passione**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kingdom hearts**

Roxas and the rest waited for Giorno and Mista to finish off the other guys partner, they were still watching over him as he couldn't blame them as some guy that appeared out of nowhere and you tell them it was because of another stand user they would still be suspicious of him, they got a message from them as it was safe to go and Mista got hurt from the fight as he was shot.

As they walked through the city Roxas finaly got to see what this world is and to him it seemed quite peacefull but Trix said that this world has groups called gansters which are criminals with the biggest one being Passione which is who Bruno gang worked for, they sell drugs and commited crimes without getting caught, Roxas didn't know what drugs are but Trix explained what they are as Roxas didn't like them when heard about it.

They found Giorno and Mista with the latter holding his side and the enemy stand user why in the ground so they took him to the boat and chained him and Zucchero, Roxas decided to help since all their doing is just tying them up.

After that they went to a toilette which was a bathroom, as Roxas sees their were certain words in this word to say it differently which confused him as Roxas was outside looking at the sign as it was still confusing to him, Bruno, Abbacchio and Giorno were outside too as Fugo and Narancia where helping treat Mista wounds in the mens bathroom.

"Ow."Mista said as he holds his wound.

"Yeah, your going to have to go to the hospital."Fugo said.

"I know that, I'm asking you to do something in the meantime."Mista said.

"Very well."Fugo said as he looks in his bag and takes out a stapler.

"H-hey Fugo, you aren't, hey."Roxas heard Mista as he looks inside to see Mista wound stapled up.

"What the hell is this?"Mista said in shock.

"Staples."Narancia said as he laugh"but wow, it actually closed up, just like closing a comic book."

"Does that really work?"Roxas asked as he never seen anyone treat a person wounds like that as he was used to magic healing him.

"Well it's only till we get to the hospital, Narancia could you wrap up his stomach with masking tape."Fugo said.

"Sure thing."Narancia said as he goes to help him.

"You guys are really something."Roxas said.

Bruno, Giorno and Abbacchio entered the bathroom and he said:"well done you guys, thanks to you we were able to get to Capri safely both enemy stand users are passed out in the boat so theres no need for worry."

"Then let's hurry up and go to the place where the ten billion lire is hidden."Narancia said.

Roxas was stunned to hear that amount and said:"That's a lot of money."

"Oh that's right you don't know you see we came here to get a fortune that was hidden so that Bruno could become capo."Giorno explained to Roxas.

"Oh I get it now, so where is it I'll help out finding it even."Roxas said.

Bruno looks at his watch and said:"could you wait just a bit longer." as they all got confused as they were trying to get the money fast so why he wanted to wait

Roxas heard a noise out side so he looks out to see two people there who were janitors one was a short man with a green hat and the other had glasses and pink hair.

"Oh excuse me the bathroom is a bit occupied will it be trouble for you to wait a bit because my friend got hurt?"Roxas asked.

The pink haired one said:"well you asked nicely but we have work to do." Narancia came out and said:"well can you at least wait."

"If your name is not Toilette then you have no right to boss me around unlike your friend who asked nicely."He said as he tried to entered the mens room.

Narancia grabs his shoulder and said:"wait a minute dumbass." he takes out his knife and points at the side of his neck" didn't you hear me I said not to go in there."

The guy grabs Narancia arm and twists it making Narancia knife points at his own face, the knife presses a bit on Narancia face drawing a bit of blood, Roxas didn't like what was going on and said:"Look that is enough."

He looks at him as he throws Narancia to the ground, Roxas helps him and Narancia said:"Thanks Roxas."

"No problem."Roxas said.

Bruno comes out of the bathroom and sees the shorter person and asked:"wait could you be."

The man looks at Bruno and said:"That voice, it appears we kept you waiting."He approaches them.

"All of you, bow."Bruno ordered as they got surprised but Roxas did it as to make sure he wouldn't anger anyone important.

"This Mr. Pericolo one of the capos of Passione."Bruno said as Pericolo took off his green hat.

"I came to accept the ten billion lire, Bucciarati."Pericolo said the rest bowed to show respect

"I contacted him soon as we reached the island, Mr. Pericolo came all this way to accept the money."Bruno explained as Roxas remembered Bruno going to the boat down the lower level of the boat.

"Thank you so much for coming all this way, sir."Bruno said.

"No, no, I'm the one who said I wanted to come, all of you lift your heads up."Pericolo said.

They all lift their heads as he looks at Giorno and said:"you must be the newbie I heard about." as Giorno got surprised.

"Yes, sir."Giorno said.

"Bucciarati's told me all about you, now that you joined Passione your basically family, you're free to call me Mr. Pericolo."Pericolo said.

"Thank you sir."Giorno said.

Pericolo looks at Roxas and said:"and you must be the new recruit Bucciarati wanted to recruit when he became capo." Roxas was confused to hear that.

"That is right Mr. Pericolo this is Roxas he was someone with great skill so I personally chose him."Bruno said covering for Roxas.

Pericolo nodded and said:"well then young man welcome to Passione as you also are now family."

"Thank you sir."Roxas said as he was not used to the whole family thing since Xion was his closest thing to one.

Pericolo looks at Narancia and said:"You, there sorry about earlier, this one doesn't liked to be touched." he explained as they look at the pink haired one.

"Sure."Narancia said.

Then Fugo punched him in the stomach and said to correct him:"you mean, yes sir."

Roxas didn't know why they do that was it how they show how to be friends or was Fugo simple helping Narancia see his fault's.

"Mr. Pericolo."They all look at Bruno"Why are you dressed up as a janitor?"

"There's a perfectly good reason for this, I'll tell you later, more importantly, you do have it don't you?"Pericolo asked.

"The ten billion lire to hand over the organization."Pericilo said.

"Yes, sir, its right here."Bruno said pointing at the toilette shocking his group and Roxas.

"Wait we were already here without knowing."Roxa said.

"I know right, it was here."Narancia said.

Bruno goes in as they follow him, he goes to a urinal and used sticky fingers to open a zipper on it to show a lot of treasure.

"It was inside the urinal!"Abbacchio said shocked to see it.

"I mean, that's as safe as it gets, but sucks to be the guys who have been using it."Mista said.

Pericolo checked the jewels and gold and sees that they were all real, he didn't bother to ask as it seems all they cared about is the money, he put the money in his bag while Roxas saw that Naracia and Mista wanted to see it again.

They were outside and Pericolo said:"congratulations Bucciarati, you've been promoted to capo."

"Hell yeah, Bucciarati is finally a capo."Narancia said as his group was happy about it.

"You'll be taking over Polpo's turf now that he's dead, you'll be overseeing the gambling, money-lending and smuggling at the harbor, as well as the restaurants and hotels in Napples fifty percent of the profit will go to the organization and the other fifty will go to you."Pericolo said.

Roxas see that they were happy and fifty percent seems a good number as he at least understands that money is important to get things and also the fact that Bruno has now a better position is good.

"By the way, I know you just took over for Polpo but he had one job unfinished."Pericolo said as they were confused.

"Of course you'll be taking on any jobs that Polpo had Bucciarati, are you okay with that?"Pericolo said.

"A job that Polpo left unfinished?"Bruno asked.

"It's a direct order from the boss."Pericolo said making them stunned to hear that.

"The Boss."Bruno said.

Roxas saw they were surprised and they said no one ever seen this boss so he must be keep secrets.

"Correct, I'll tell you right here and now."Pericolo said a they were waiting for the mission.

"You'll be guarding the boss's daughter and risking your lifes doing so, that's all"Pericolo said as Bruno's group got surprised as Roxas sees that must be really shocked for a guy they don't even know how he looks has a daughter.

"You'll start guarding her right now, I've handed her over to you."Percolo said.

"Handed her over?"Bruno asked.

Roxas looks to the other one with the pink hair and said:"wait it's the other one, she is the Boss's daughter." as they got surprised.

"That's her."Bruno said still stunned to see her.

"Do you mind If I go to the bathroom?"She said as she takes off her gloves.

"That's fine Trish."Pericolo said as the now named Trish goes to the womens room.

"For now stay by her side, the order is already in effect."Bruno said to his friends.

"Bucciarati."Pericolo called ou to him as he was staring at the ocean"her name is Trish Una and she is fifteens years old, Una is her mothers maiden name, not the boss family name."Pericolo said.

Then he told them that her mother died from illness, and her before she died she asked to find Trish father who gone by a fake name, he said he was certain that she wanted to look out for her daughters well being, Roxas felt bad for her she was dragged into a world she was not used to it kinda reminded him when he was dragged in by the organization after starting to exist to help them create Kingdom Hearts.

"And right after I took Trish into my custody, we found out someone was after her life."Pericolo said making them shocked.

"If the boss's order had come even thirty minutes later, Trish most likely would have been kidnapped by them, and then, murdered."Pericolo said.

"Who is it, who's after her?"Bruno asked.

"People who have betrayed the organization, we don't know how many of them are, they're trying to defeat the boss and take over the drug trafficking routes, they're under the impression that Trish knows secrets about the boss, they want information so that they can defeat the boss, but Trish is just a frail girl who knows nothing."Pericolo said as this made Roxas see Trish like she was him and Xion, as they too were after by two different sides being the Organization and Diz he can't let that happen again to another person.

"How long will we be guarding her?"Bruno asked.

"One week, actually it could be even less, it just until the boss finds those traitors and gets rid of them."Pericolo said as he goes to pick up his bag"leave this island immdiately and hide her somewhere, the only ones who know that Trish is with you are the boss and myself."

"Mr. Pericolo, you said the order was supposed to go to Polpo correct, which means."Giorno said.

"The enemies are stand users, I'd say that a safe assumption."Pericolo said.

"They are most likely moving as a team, as well, we don't know yet know how many there are, good thing your new member is a stand user too."Pericolo said as he goes to leave.

"This is all I can do for you, I'll contact you again if I learn anything else."Pericolo said as he left.

Roxas heard water from a sink and sees Trish in different clothes as she washed her hands, she then turns to them and walks out.

She look around an asks Fugo:"Am I going to be with you now?"

"Yes that is correct, but It will be all seven of us, we will be risking our lifes to protect you."Fugo said since Roxas was now appart of the group after Bruno told him and the others in private that he was going to let Roxas in to prove his trust.

"I see, then would you mind taking off that jacket?"Trish asked confusing him and Roxas as to why is she asking that.

"My jacket, why?"Fugo asked.

"Just hurry up and take it off, it's not that I want to see you shirtless or anything."Trish said.

"V-very well."Fugo said as he took it off then she started to wipe her hands on it as they got shocked to see it.

"I don't have a hankerchief, so go buy one for me."Trish said as he stops wiping and walks foward"Also, buy some stockings and Givenchy Blush no. 2, the stocking need to be reinforced a the tights."she looks at them"get the latest issue of Italian Vogue too and some mineral water, I'd rather die than drink one that's not from France, though"this made Roxas stunned to hear it will she really die if she doesn't drink a specific water or was it a joke."when your done gawking at the scenery, go buy stuff for me." after that Fugo reacted as he screamed and threw his jacket to the ground.

Trish passes by Roxas and stops, she stares at him at his face, Roxas was nervous as he was feeling something he didn't know what it was.

"You know you actually cute up close."Trish said confusing him as the feeling was more intense.

She walks foward but she was about to trip then Roxas grabbed her with his arms around her and said:"are you okay?"

"Yes."Trish said as they got up bit she put her hand on his chest but she was shocked at what she felt or rather what she didn't felt.

"Is there a problem?"Roxas asked.

"No."Trish said as she walks foward, she looks at her hand and thinks that it must of been her imagination but she didn't felt a heartbeat but that can't be.

After that they got in the boat and as they sail to the next location as Roxas watched Trish who was looking over the sea, despite her attitude he still wanted to help her since he didn't want what happened to Xion happen to her.

**Note:Roxas finally meets Trish and I skipped a few parts not to pad it out, Trish found out Roxas secret but she doesn't believe it for now and Roxas wants to help since she is like him and Xion because of their past.**


	4. Chapter 4 truth about the Universe

**Chapter 4 Truth about the universe**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kingdom hearts**

In the Dive to the Heart Namine was sent there by Diz to find Roxas, after Trix took Roxas with him Diz was angry because of Trix interference Sora recovery was delayed a bit as he was close to waking up but he needs Roxas to join back so Sora can be stronger, Riku was mad at both Roxas and Trix but more on Trix since it was his doing.

Namine entered the part of Sora's heart that belonged to Roxas and was in a station that was black but had Roxas on it in the center holding his keyblade, Namine kneels down to touch the station, but before she can do anything something crashed behind her.

Namine gets up to see the the crash site and says:"who's there?"

From the shadows came Roxas Stand Rise Against as he growls at her as she got scared, he then jumps and comes down to her, she was able to dodge as he punched the ground making a shockwave, then the Station started to change as the black was changed to a blue sky, Rise Against was behind Roxas mirroring him and their was silhouettes of six people on the sides

Namine was stunned to see the change as it showed that this thing was connected to Roxas, it looks at her as she runs away to Sora's side as he chases her, as she looks back she saw that he was right behind her and was about to punch her, she screams as she was transported back to the real world.

Diz and Riku who was in his Amsem the seeker of darkness form were wainting for her in his lab then Namine came in scared as Riku said concern about her:"Namine what happened?"

"There was this knight in Roxas own side."Namine said still scared what she saw.

"What Knight?"Diz asked he.

"It was black and white, with Roxas symbol on its chest and it seemed to be conected to Roxas as a station has him and that knight in it."Namine explained.

"Could it be a heartless."Riku suggested.

Diz thinks about it then remembers something and said:"no, this must be a stand."

"A Stand?"Riku said confused at the term.

"Trix said that Roxas gain the same power as him a Stand as he called it, Trix's was a sword so Roxas must be that Knight and it seemed to be guarding that section."Diz said as he didn't like this turn of events.

"So how do we get rid of it?"Riku asked.

"We must get help."Diz said as he goes to call for help from a certain someone.

**Italy**

Roxas and Bruno group where given a house in the country side near a vineyard, Roxas like the scenery as it was nice, this place was hidden to everyone as not even the people that work in the winery near knows about it too, Bruno opened the door as they check the house out it was average was a living room, a kitchen, and upstairs floor with multiple bedrooms for each one.

"I'll go to my room."Trish said as she goes upstairs.

"Okay now that were safe here I think it's time Roxas."Bruno said looking at Roxas.

"Well a promise is a promise."Roxas said as they go to the living room.

They were sitting down with Roxas, Fugo, Bruno and Abbacchio sitting on chairs while the rest on the couch, they were waiting for Roxas to explain his story.

"So what do you want to know first?"Roxas asked.

"Let's start first with those creatures back there."Bruno said as they wanted to know what they are.

"Okay, those creature are known as Heartless."Roxas said.

"Heartless?"Narancia said confused at the name.

"You see a hearltess is a being that is born when a heart is consumed by the darkness within it or when a Heartless steals a heart."Roxas said as they got shocked to hear that.

"Wait then were those things once humans?"Mista asked.

"Yes, there are two different types of Heartless Pure and Emblem Heartless, the Pure Heartless are ones born from the darkness and they seek to destroy anything they are after while the Emblem seek to capture the hearts of others."Roxas explained them.

"Are the emblems the ones that look like knights?"Giorno asked.

"Yes they are different as they were created."Roxas said.

"Created, like from a machine?"Fugo asked.

"Yes they were created by a man known as Ansem the Seeker of Darkness as he made a machine that created multiple Emblem Heartless and was active for a long time making so many of them and the difference between them is the symbol on the Emblems as the Pure ones don't have it."Roxas said as they stunned at that information.

"Wait how come if this Ansem guy so smart how does the entire world not know him?"Abbacchio asked.

"Well that is because he's from another world."Roxas said then was hit in the stomach by Fugo as he holds it in pain.

"Don't even say that crap there is no life in other worlds."Fugo said to him.

"Oh really, then you accept that the existance of stands that even non stand users can't see."Roxas said as Fugo got quite.

"HA HA HA HA HA, he got you there Fugo."Naracia laughed at him.

"Even so the existance of other worlds is a amazing thing to hear."Bruno said.

"Also what were those swords that you summoned are they apart of your stand?"Mista asked.

"Oh those are called Keyblades."Roxas said.

"Keyblade?"Giorno said interested.

Roxas summons Oathkeeper and said:"The keyblade is a weapon that only those that are chosen by it can wield it."

"Whoa so is it like magic?"Narancia asked excited to know.

"Why yes the keyblade can use magic as magic exist in other worlds."Roxas said.

"I can't believe that magic exists."Fugo said as he holds his head to process what he heard.

"It is unbelievable but I guess if he wanted to lie he would come up with something better than life in other worlds and those creatures help his statement."Abbacchio said as he believed him for now.

"So how do you get chosen to use one of those Keyblades?"Mista asked.

"I don't know exactly but I heard it seemed to be if someone has a strong heart and will."Roxas said.

"Can I hold it?"Giorno asked as he was curious to see the Keyblade.

"Sure."Roxas said as they got up and Roxas passes the Keyblade to Giorno who holds it for a bit as he inpects it and then he returns it to Roxas.

"It's a interesting weapon."Giorno said with a smile as it showed them that Roxas was trusting them to hold his own weapon.

"Yeah it's cool it just won't work on the stands with the whole rule thing."Roxas said.

Giorno thinks for a moments then said:"Hey remember when you stand grabbed that heartless weapon."

"Yes why?"Roxas asked.

"It changed it's weapon so if you have it use your keyblade then maybe it can affect other stands."Giorno said is theory to him.

"Really, well let's see in the future when I have to face one."Roxas said.

"But be careful Roxas, stand users have abilities that can be dangerous even with a powerful stand."Bruno warned him as Roxas nodded.

"Hey one last thing about the Keyblade does it change forms?"Narancia asked.

"Why yes."Roxas said as he shows the Keychain"with a different Keychain it can change to a different type of Keyblade with it's own abilites."

"Really so does it have to be special or any Keychain works?"Mista asked this time.

"Well yes since regular ones don't work it has to be a special one."Roxas said as they understand it.

"So Roxas what about you what is you story?"Bruno asked.

Roxas looks down and said:"Well let's say I was taken in by a organization that wanted to use me because of my Keyblade but they betrayed my trust and because of another group that was their enemy I lost someone that was like a sister to me."Roxas said as they were shocked to hear that.

Bruno could see that Roxas didn't like talking about his past so he said:"That is enough and thank you trusting us with this secret for now so when your ready to tell us the whole truth will be ready."

Roxas was stunned to hear that Bruno was giving him time to tell them the truth when he's ready so he smiled and nodded, without them knowing Trish was listening to what they were saying near the stairs as she was stunned to hear what Roxas said and the fact they were similar she was sad to hear that he was also dragged to a world that they was new to them.

They guys were stunned at what Roxas said as to some it reminded them of their own past but now they have a mission and that is to protect Trish so they went to start, Trish heard them and runs to her room, some where outside while the rest where inside as they were next to Trish door as they watched over.

After sometime later Bruno asked Narancia to go buy some stuff as Fugo and Narancia where at the door as Fugo was explaining to him what to do as Narancia has the list of things while Giorno, Abbacchio and Roxas where waiting in the stairs watching them.

"Narancia, listen carefully that's a list of food and other things you need to buy."Fugo said then he presented the car keys"these are the keys to the car, you can do this Narancia, I know you can pull it off"

Naranica nods and said:"Okay."

"Listen carefully , no one knows anyone is at this hideout, not even the people at the winery in the vineyard out front."Fugo tells him to pay attention"Once you're done shopping, try going in circles on the same path over and over again, also try U turning every once in a while, check to see if anyone is following you, then come home after switching over to the other car that I arranged just in case in one of the citys's parking lots, no one else knows that we're guarding the boss's daughter, but if someone's looking for us, the last thing we want them to do is follow us but if someone's looking for us, the last thing we want them to do is follow us."

"Do you understand, someone needs to go shopping, it's very important, but we have to make absolutely sure no one finds out the this hideout."Fugo said.

"Jeez I get it already, leave it to me."Narancia said confident about it.

"Okay, now repeat all the steps I just explained to you from the beginning."Fugo said.

"Huh, once I'm done shopping I drive around in circles in the vineyard out there."Narancia said then Fugo jabbed him with the car keys hurting him.

"Wrong! Quit messing around! Again, from the beginning."Fugo said angry at him.

"Um, Drive around so I don't get dizzy."Narncia was then jabbed again"urgh what the hell your problem?!"

"Hey come on Narancia is not that hard just after shopping just go in circles on the same path, then try U turning while checking if anyone is following you and then switch cars with the one Fugo picked."Roxas said.

"Good job Roxas, it's a shame you can't drive."Fugo said.

"Yeah but be a little nicer to Narancia he is trying his best."Roxas said.

"Thank you Roxas."Narancia said.

"Even so Bruno asked Narancia because his stand ability should tell him if anyone if following him."Abbacchio said.

Narancia grins and takes the keys and said:"So basically, that means I just need to make sure I'm not being followed back here right, by anyone who follows me."

"That's right."Roxas said with a smile.

"Good and Roxas I'm going to show that cd since you liked that music when I come back."Narancia said as he left.

"What music is he refering?"Giorno asked.

Fugo sigh and said:"Roxas heard the music that we used to torture Zucchero so when Narancia heard that he became friends with him."

"Hey it was pretty good."Roxas said.

Then while they waited for Narancia he was in for a surprise from the enemy but near the Vineyard multiple shadows approached the house as they were plannin gto attack it.

**Note:Roxas explained a bit of his story while telling them the existance of other worlds, also Trish and Roxas have things in common as they are the ones that are viewed as outsiders compared to the others so that gives them in common fot their paring since I want to ship Roxas and Trish and surprisingly all the Passione boys and Trish have the potential to become keyblade wielders with Giorno has the best choice so does anyone want to see that happen.**


	5. Chapter 5 Heartless swarm

**Chapter 5 Heartless swarm**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kingdom hearts**

When Narancia left the team was watching over in case of any enemies while guarding Trish, Roxas was outside with Mista watching the scenery as they waited for Narancia to return, Roxas he was given this task to guard the front door with Mista while the rest were watching over Trish inside, Mista and Roxas where standing next to the door with Roxas on the right and Mista on the left.

Roxas then looks up to see Trish looking out of her window, he saw the look she had and he knew it very well it was the same look he had when he was lost but she at least had a better life before while he didn't even had one before joining the Organization.

He thought about his new team, they had some parts about them that were similar to the other Organization members like Demyx, Larxene, Vexen, Xigbar and even Axel but they were also different like Mista's own hatred for the number 4 as he thinks it's bad luck and Bruno leadership also unlike the organization these guys were actual friends with the exception Giorno and Abbacchio as the latter hated him.

Speaking off Giorno he was someone that had a true drive and motivation, he had a dream and wanted to help is friends, to Roxas he was someone that could be a keyblade wielder.

"Man this is boring."Mista said as he yawn.

"Yeah."Roxas said.

Mista looks at Roxas as he stares at the distance, he knows that Roxas must feel like a outcast since he is now the new guy of the team.

Mista taps his shoulder getting his attention and said:"hey don't worry your appart of the team now I know Abbacchio and Fugo might be still suspicious but they will get around plus you already made friends with Narancia so that is something."

Roxas stares at him then he smiled and said:"Thanks Mista."

"Hey no problem man, I was in your position too plus were pals too."Mista said with a smile.

Three hours have passed as they were still waiting for Narancia to return.

"Where is he?"Roxas said worried about him.

"Yeah he is taking too long."Mista said as something was up.

Roxas looks at the vineyard and sees something approaching them.

"Mista we got company."Roxas said as Mista pulls out his gun.

Then multiple heartless appeared, Shadows, Neoshadows, Soldier and Large bodies.

"Guys we got trouble."Mista yelled as Giorno, Fugo, Bruno and Abbacchio came out and noticed the heartless were coming, Trish looked out and saw them and she got scared.

"Everyone don't let them get near house."Bruno said as Roxas, Mista and Giorno prepared to fight with Bruno while Fugo and Abbacchio stayed behind.

Roxas called out his keyblades as he charges at them, Roxas starts to slash at the soldiers, he starts to cut a few then launches a spell"Thundaga"multiple lighting came down on the Soldiers shocking them.

Trish was amazed at seeing actual magic and Fugo said:"Unbelievable magic is real."

"Hmph if he didn't convince you before then he did now."Abbacchio said as he watched the fight.

Mista shoots a the shadows as three Sex pistols fly out ridding on the bullets.

"Let's go boys."Number 1 said as he jumped from his as the bullet shot through a shadow head destroying it, number 2 kicks his to number 1 as he kicks it making it shoot through tw Shadows"pass pass pass."Number 1 and 2 said as Number 3 kicks his to them as they kicked the bullet together as kills another shadow.

"Gold Experience."Giorno called out his stand as he fights the Neo Shadows"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA"Gold Experience attacks with a barrage of punches destroying three of them, one of the neo shadows got close as it was able to slash at Giorno arm making him bleed, Giorno was able to finish it with Gold Experiance with a barrage of punches.

Bruno fought the Shadows and Soldiers as Sticky Fingers attacked:"ARI ARI ARI ARI ARI" his stand attacked with a barrage of punches killing most of them, one of Large body appears behind him as as it goes to crush him, Bruno was able to dodge as it's fist crushed the ground that he was standing before.

"This ones has more brute strenght."Bruno said.

"Yeah don't underastimate them."Roxas said as he slashed at a few shadows.

The Large body got angry as it charges at them and slides towards them making them all to jump to the sides to avoid him, then Roxas charges at it when it's back was turned, Rise Against appeared as it growls, when they were behind the Large Body Roxas stand punches it to the air then Roxas gave Rise Against Oblivion.

"Giorno."Roxas called out getting his attention, Roxas points up and Giorno sees the Large body failing and gets the plan.

Rise Against prepares to strike as it held the Keyblade to the side like a bat and when the Large Body came close bats it away towards Giorno who had Gold Experience ready.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA"Gold Experience throw a barrage of punches sending it flying to the other heartless like a bowling ball knocking over pins.

The Large Body was still there but they were able to destroy the other heartless, Roxas thinks off something then he thought of a move with Mista help.

"Mista."Roxas said as he looks at him"get your gun ready."

Mista was confused but smiled and nodded, Roxas charges and uses his Keyblade to make a wall of thunder surrounding the heartless, Mista shoots all bullets as the Sex Pistols jumped off as they were around the Large body, the electricity made the bullets stronger as they passed through the Heartless body.

"PASS PASS PASS PASS"Number 1 said as the were passing the bullets around shooting at the Large Body from different directions as the magic helped destroy it.

Now the place was clear and Bruno said:"Good work specially you Roxas and you're quick thinking helped destroy them."

"Thank you."Roxas said.

Mista puts his arm around him and said:"hey that was pretty good buddy we should do those type of moves since it didn't harm sex pistols so we can defeat the enemy stand users much easier."

The rest chuckled at their interaction, Roxas noticed that Giorno got hurt.

"Giorno they were able to harm you."Roxas said worried about him.

"Yes, they were able to sneak attack me."Giorno said.

"Here let help."Roxas said as he approached him, he raises his keyblade to his arm"Curaga" a green aura surrounded Giorno arm as the wound healed.

"Amazing."Giorno said as he looks at his arm.

"So Roxas is able to heal other with magic."Bruno said interested.

"Yeah but only with flesh wounds I can't bring limbs back."Roxas said.

"Even so that is very usefull Roxas."Bruno said with a smile.

"Well I guess he has more uses."Abbacchio said.

Narancia arrived running, he was badly hurt and said:"guys the enemy attacked me."

"What?"They said in shock.

"And that guys is not alone he has friends that will be after us but I was able to kill him."Narancia said nd then he explained to them about the hitman team and Roxas was able to heal him.

"Why you idiot, you let the enemy know where we are."Fugo berated him.

"Bucciaratti, we should get the hell out of here."Abbacchio said.

"After I warned you so many times, you fool."Fugo said to Narancia.

"I think Narancia did a great job stopping the enemy, I think he did everything he should've done and know the hitman team knows about us, if he's a reasonable boss, he should give us a method of escape."Giorno said.

"Good point, plus the heartless was here a moment ago so it was already compromised."Roxas warned them.

"Wait we were attacked by those things?"Narancia said in shock.

"Yes plus if we stay here they will come after us even without the enemy stand users."Roxas said.

"I guess you have a point there."Fugo said.

Abbacchio approaches Roxas and said:"while I don't give a damn about Giorno hunches, you are the only one that knows about those things so are they being controled?"

"No these are most likely wild heartless this attack was not organized because the last time they had a stronger one so here most likely was because they were after strong people to feed of they're hearts."Roxas said.

"I see then Roxas is they're a way to stop them?"Bruno asked.

"Yes we would need to find the keyhole of the world."Roxas said confusing them.

"Keyhole?"Fugo asked.

"You see in every world there exist a keyhole which leads to the heart of the world if the heartless finds it they will send the world into darkness and can only be found with a item special to this world."Roxas said.

"Wait really then were are going to find a item like that."Narancia said.

"I don't know it must be one important to this world but when we find it I can lock it with my keyblades so this world will never be in danger."Roxas said.

Bruno thinks about what Roxas told them and said:"Then it seems we have another mission along with protecting Trish we also must find this keyhole to save our world."

"Are you certain Bucciaratti?"Abbacchio asked.

"Yes if we don't then we will all die."Bruno said Giorno nodded in agreement.

Mista opened the door from the van and said"Bucciaratti" they all look at him"I think we got a message from the boss." this surprises them except for Giorno since he was right.

Bruno goes to the van to see the laptop that was on the seats and reads the message, it said for them to head to Pompeii archaeological park because there was a key hidden there near a dog mosaic so they moved out with Bruno picking Fugo, Giorno and Abbacchio to go there.

Roxas was with Bruno and the rest as they waited for them to get the key, Roxas thinks that he and the rest must find the keyhole has fast to save this world could this have been a reason that Trix called for him to do that he didn't tell him but for now he must continue to help his new team.

**Note:Heres another heartless battle yes I'll be skipping Formaggio and Illuso battles because I want to focus on Roxas with the team and Illuso fight was to help Giorno's bond with Fugo plus they can't trust Roxas with a mission since he is still a new stand user so Bruno is afraid that he might get killed but don't worry Roxas will have a stand battle with two certain soul brothers.**


	6. Chapter 6 Black, White and Pink

**Chapter 6 Black, White and Pink**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kingdom hearts**

After Giorno, Abacchio and Fugo went to th ruins to get the key Roxas was upstairs looking out of a window as he saw Narancia stand Aeromsith flying outside as after the Heartless they decided to have it roam in case of another attack, he hoped they will be alright as he thinks that the battles would only get worse they progress so they must be carefull.

He heard door open and sees trish walking out of her room and he asked:"Oh Trish do you need something?"

"I'm a bit hungry."Trish said.

"Oh well theres still some food left in the fridge."Roxas said.

"Okay bring it to my room."Trish said.

"Okay, I'll do it."Roxas said going down stairs to the kitchen.

He opens the fridge to see some crab and and few other stuff left, it was good thing in the virtual world and what Trix explained to him he was able to cook so he was able to make some that Trix called Crab salad.

He rbings the food in a tray, he goes upstairs and knocks on Trish room door.

"Trish it's ready."Roxa said.

"Come in."Trish said as Roxas enters her room he places the tray on a nigthstand and he was about to leave until"Wait"

"Yes."Roxas said as he looks back at Trish.

"Could you stay for a bit."Trish said.

"Well okay."Roxas said as he was surprised so he stands next to a wall.

Trish tries the food then said:"It's good your a pretty good cook."

"Well thanks I didn't think it would be up to your taste."Roxas said.

"I like crab so you picked my favourite."Trish said and then finishes her food.

Roxas and Trish were in the silence for a few moments as Roxas looks at her and she was staring at the window.

"So what do you like to do?"Roxa asked.

Trish looks at him for a few moments and said:"I like singing."

"Oh really that's cool, I like skateboarding."Roxas said.

"Oh really."Trish said.

"Yeah it was fun."Roxas said as he remembers in the fake twilight town he used to do it.

They was another silence as Roxas was thinking what to talk, he saw that she was staring at him and Roxas wonder why was she looking at him like that did he smell or something as he smells his hand.

"You don't smell."Roxas looks at Trish"which is good since I hate guys who smell."

"Oh thank you."Roxas said.

Trish looks at Roxas with all the stuff that happened she wanted to know if when she touched his chest was real or not.

Roxas was distracted as he was looking away to a wall, Trish gets up as she goes to touch his chest again quietly but as she goes close she tripped on the rug, Roxas notices her failing and goes to grab her but they both fall down on to the floor.

When they open their eyes they saw that Trish was on top of Roxas with her legs around his waist, they looks into their eyes and Roxas was feeling something strange again but it was more intense.

The door opened as Mista came in with his eyes close and said:"hey Roxas is everything..."Mista then noticed their position.

He gets out fast and said:"My bad." leaving them stunned.

Mista was behind the door and said;"I can't believe it, Roxas was hitting on Trish, that crazy bastard." then he left.

Narancia came up and said:"Hey Mista did you see Roxas?"

Mista got nervous and said:"Uh, oh no I didn't maybe he went outside plus aren't you searching the area?"

"I'm done with my shift so I came to see him to show him a song."Narancia said.

"Well he is not here but if I see him I'll tell him."Mista lied.

"Well okay."Narancia said as he goes downstairs.

Trish and Roxas were now up as they were in opposite direction with a blush on their face and Roxas said:"Well I better go now." and leaves the room.

As Roxas was walking downstairs he as thinking what happen why was he feeling this type of things when he was close to Trish.

"Hey Roxas."Narancia said getting his attention as he puts his arm around his shoulder"finally found you come on let me show you that music."

"Oh right, well then let's go."Roxas aid with a smile as he and Narancia went to spend time together.

On the world of Yen Sid, Diz called the help of Mickey to help fight Rise Against as they need to defeat him to know where Roxas is, they were at Yen Sid office with Riku and Namime.

"I see inside where Roxas part exist there is a being guarding it."Yen Sid said.

"Yes and to know Roxas location we need to get rid of it."Diz said.

"so you need my help to fight it."Mickey said.

"Yes and Riku will also help as we need to finish that thing quickly to find that nobody."Diz said.

Namine lead Mickey and Riku to have them transported to Sora's heart, Yen Sid was thinking about Roxas and the new power he now possesses, when he looks at Roxas he looked too much like a certain keyblade wielder and thinks that if Roxas could obtain a heart than he could be a warrior of light to fight the forces of darkness.

In Soras heart Mickey and Riku were in Roxas station as they look around and the station changed now it has four figures revealed being Giorno, Mista, Narancia and Bruno with their stands by their side and a Shadow was appearing next to Roxas image.

"Who are these people?"Riku asked looking at the images.

"I don't know."Mickey said.

Then something crashed in the middle of the station as they got their guard up as Mickey summons his keyblade and Riku his guardian, there in front of them was Rise Against and he was staring at them, he charges at them as Mickey charges and slashes with his Keyblade but Rise Against blocks it with one arm.

"What?!"Mickey said in shock and Rise Against punches him away.

"Mickey."Riku yelled worried about him, he then charges at Rise Against as the hearltess guardian goes to punch him but he swats him away as gives a barrage of punches sending them flying.

Mickey gets back up uses Thunder spells at Roxas stand who just takes them like they were nothing, Mickey tries to throw multiple spells as he got close for a powered up slash but again Rise against blocks it and kicks him away as the keyblade was out of Mickey hand so he grabbed it.

Riku stands up to see Mickey's kingdom key change as the gold was black and the silver was white.

"That's impossible."Riku said then he goes to attack again but Rise Against was behind him, Riku turns around then it was slashed through his chest as he has now a huge gash and then Rise Against sends a energy wave that sends them both flying.

Rise Against gives a roar and goes after them while they were down but then they were transported back leaving him alone as the keyblade disappeared, Rise Against was confused as he gave a roar because the enemies vanished.

Mickey and Riku appear in the room where Namine was waiting for them and she was shocked to see the state they were in.

"What happen?"Namine asked.

"That thing was too strong nothing we did to it hurt it."Riku said as he was in pain.

Diz came in and was shocked to see the king and Riku badly hurt and said:"What happen don't tell me that thing cannot be beaten."

"This cannot be even with the king that thing was too strong."Diz said still in shock as he tought with the Kings help with Riku they should have been able to defeat Roxas stand.

What Diz didn't know as a stand can only be beaten by another stand as neither was a stand user, Diz decided to find another way to get Roxas location without going to the heart but that will be more difficult as the longer range will not help especially with that monster guarding Roxas heart.

With Roxas they were now in the van as Abbacchio, Fugo and Giorno were able to get the key but they had to fight another stand user, Abbacchio hand was cut off and Bruno was able to attach it with a zipper and Roxas helped a bit using his magic to speed up the process, Roxas in the back with Fugo and Mista with Trish on the other side where their sitting.

"Let me see the key we obtained again, Naranica."Abbacchio said.

"Huh, Here."Narancia said as he throws the key to him.

"Wait don't throw it."Abbacchio said as it lands on his hand that was cut off and it hurt"you little shit."

"Dang talk about overreacting, but looks like Roxas was right when he said it was helping speed up the healing."Narancia said.

"I just had reattached thirty minutes ago, it still hurts damn it."Abbacchio said.

Abbacchio pick up the key and reads the instructions on the jewel."I thank you for protecting my Daughter, Bucciarati, go to the drinking fountain with a turtle on the sixth platform at Naples Station and use this key, then take my daughter to Venice by train, P.S. my missions for you will end once you get to Venice."

"What's supposed to be by the drinking fountain at the Station?"Abbacchio asked.

"The boss mentioned a way for us to travel without being found by the enemy, the station is dangerous, but we'll just have to trust him and go."Bruno said.

"D-do you think the Boss is actually in Venice?"Narancia asked."Since it's mentioned in that note."

"We don't need to think about that, we're just going to do as we're ordered, there's a super express leaving at Florence in ten minutes, we'll take that."Bruno said."Mista, is anyone following us?"

"So far we're good and I don't see any of those freaks too, I can't say the same for the station though, as there either plenty of paid guys or we might get another ambush from those heartless that we fought."Mista said.

Roxas was looking at Trish as she was looking down, he was thinking the time they were in the room why did that made him feel so strange it was different then what he felt when he was with Axel and Xion, He also thought that she must have a lot on her mind as her life being targeted for a man that she doesn't even know.

"Yeah, I get it Roxas."Mista whispers to his ear"I can't help stare at her you know what's, either."

Roxas blinked in confusion as he looks down at her chest then he was getting more nervous at the feeling was back again only a bit different, the car had a sudden brake as he lost his balance and Roxas landed on Trish chest and then they stare at each others eyes.

Mista screamed and drags Roxas back and said:"please forgive Roxas he didn't mean any harm he wasn't trying to take adavantage even with you're secret romance."

"Wait secret romance!?"Narancia said in shock along with the rest of them.

"What are you talking about?"Roxas asked confused.

"I didn't want to say but when I went to find Roxas Trish was on top of him on the floor."Mist said and they gasp in shock.

"That was a accident Trish tripped and I was about to catch her but we both fell to the floor."Roxas tried to explain.

"Even so Roxas, you should be careful so you wont be in those type of positions."Fugo said.

"Please forgive me for telling them by accident."Mista said as Trish was just staring at the scene with a blush on her face.

**Note:I hope you like the bit of interaction that Roxas and Trish had since Trish wanted to know if Roxas had a heart or not after when she met him and know some of the guys think their are dating also the reason that Mickey and Riku were defeated so badly was because they didn't know what they were getting themselves into as a stand can only be harmed by another stand and Hamon is a different thing and it has a stand connected to it being Hermit purple.**


	7. Chapter 7 Aging Problem

**Chapter 7 Aging problem**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kingdom hearts**

The group arrived at the train station, most of them entered the train as Bruno was at the fountain looking for what the boss told them, Roxas and Giorno where watching Bruno as he was looking everywhere as he was sweating.

"Bucciarati the trains is about to leave, is something wrong?"Giorno asked.

"Theres no other drinking fountain on this platform, is there?"Bruno said.

"What we saw no."Roxas said.

Bruno puts the the key next to the keyhole on the hatch and said:"this key won't fit into this keyhole, not mention"He opens it"you don't even need a key to open it it's just a stopcock."

"Buccirarati, how about the lock on the fire hydrant?"Giorno said.

Bruno looks at it, then he puts the key next to the lock and said:"The shape's complelty different, there aren't any locks or doors that this key will fit."

Roxas was thinking what it's supposed to be used, they don't have much time as they need to leave because of the enemy so he looks around and sees the turtle and notices a hole on it that shaped liked the key.

"Bruno the turle."Roxas said getting his attention and he saw the hole.

"The turtle."Bruno said as he lifts up the key.

Bruno goes to pick up the turtle and runs to the train, Bruno, Giorno and Roxas ran toawrds the group who were next to the drivers cab and Bruno said:"everyone."They looked at them as Bruno sets the turtle down and puts the key in"get inside."they were confused until Bruno enetered the gem on the key and they got surprised, Roxas was next as the rest followed them.

The turtle then started to walk in the cab through a gab on the door, after the turtle was under the seat the group then were watching the room they were at as it had a couch, table and fridge.

"Roxas good job finding the purpose of the key."Bruno praised him.

"Thank you, Bruno during my travels you tend to find what is not what your expecting."Roxas said.

"So can anyone explain who is this possible?"Narancia asked.

"The key wasn't made to fit in a keyhole, it actually fit right into this turtle's shell."Bruno said as they look up to see the bottom of the seat"That, in turn, somehow activated the turltes ability, creating this space and making the key it self a entrance so that we could hide inside."

"Basically it's a stand user."Roxas said.

"Th-The turtle is a stand user?"Narancia said as he streches his arm out to the gem.

That part of him was outside as he got stuck, Roxas helped him get down and Narancia landed on the couch"Ow."Narancia said in pain.

"B-but man, this is awesome, this turle is like some kind of spaceship."Narancia said.

"But this room isn't some kind of illusion, this is a realm room, even the sofa and other furniture is real."Fugo said as he inspected it.

Abbacchio went to check the frigde and said:"there are some chilled drinks in here."

"I guess the boss left them there for us, turtles like being in shade, they aren't loud and they don't scuttle about, this way we should be able to get to Venice by train without worry."Bruno said.

"Well that's good, it should help us be out of sight until we reach our destination."Roxas said then he looks at Abbacchio"Hey Abbacchio what kind of drinks are there?"

"Theres Cola and Sprite."Abbacchio said.

"Well I'll try the Cola."Roxa said as he goes to the fridge and Abbacchio gives him one, then Roxas looks at Trish and asked:"Hey Trish do you want a drink?"

Trish looks at him and said:"I'll take a glass of mineral water with ice."

"Okay, I'll make one."Roxas said.

"Then I'll go take a nap."Abbacchio said as he goes to the couch to rest along with Fugo and Giorno.

"Mista, Narancia why don't you two take guard watching the outside."Bruno said.

"Okay."Mista said as he and Narancia went to the empty zone and stood next to the wall.

"Hey Bruno you want a drink?"Roxas asked as he made Trish and his own drinks.

"I'll take a glass of water too."Bruno said.

"Hey Roxas pass me a can of Cola."Mista said.

"Okay."Roxa takes out a can"catch."Roxas tosses it to Mista who grabs it and said:"Thank you."

Roxas makes another glass for Bruno and gives him the glass.

"Thank you."Bruno thanked Roxas.

Roxas gives Trish hers with a straw and she said:"Thank you."

"No problem."Roxas said with a smile.

"Can you pass me that magazine?"Trish asked pointing the one on the table.

"Oh Okay."Roxas said giving her the magazine, then he goes to the a wall with his own glass of Cola as he drinks it.

"It's pretty good, just not what I'm used to."Roxas said.

"Oh really, what did you do when you needed to cool off?"Narancia asked.

"Well I used to eat a ice cream that was both sweet and salty."Roxas said.

"Wait really, man now you got my interest now I'm curious how it tastes."Narancia said as he tried to imagine the ice cream.

"Well maybe after our mission I'll bring you guys to the world that has it, they call it sea salt ice cream."Roxas said.

"Sea salt ice cream."Trish said.

"Yeah since it's both sweet and salty they called it that."Roxas said.

"Well it makes sense since sea water is salty."Mista said with a chuckle.

"And Trish maybe when this is all over I can bring you along too."Roxas said surprising her.

"You see."Mista whispers to Narancia"they are really a thing."

"I can't believe that Roxas and Trish would be a couple."Narancia said.

Trish looks at Roxas a few seconds then said:"Maybe."

A few minutes passed as Bruno, Trish and Roxas where still drinking, Mista finished his faster, Narancia yawn since it was taking a long time and Mista decided to check the fridge.

"It' probably because we're in a room inside a turle, but it's sorta muggy in here."Mista said.

Roxas noticed it and said:"now that you mention it your right."

"You see, I was right"Mista said and then talks to Narancia:" you want a drink too, Narancia?" Naracia wa staring at the ceiling.

"There are only cold drinks, but there's Cola, mineral water, carbonatated, non-carbonated, apple juice, orange juice and pineapple juice, hey are you even listening?"

"Huh, what was that?!"Narancia said as he puts a hand behind his ear to hear better.

"I'm asking if you want something to drink, why don't you get some rest while you're at it, you look pretty tired, I'll keep an eye on the ceiling.""Mista said as he holds a bottle.

"Oh, Okay."Narancia said as he goes to sit on a chair"My shoulders suddenly feel stiff and my back hurts, there we go,"he sits on the chair"I'd really like something warm, something that won't upset my stomach."

Roxas looked at Narancia and he was confused from what he saw Narancia do, he knew that this was strange he was lazy but the way he was acting was not normal.

"I told you, there are only cold drinks in here, you never listen, do you?!"Mista said.

"I'll just eat this banana, then."Narancia said as he takes out a banana from a bowl, then he looks at a magazine on the table that has a house with a garden and he sighs at the sight of it"Man, gardens like these make me sigh, they're so calming, they're so beautiful."He touches the page with his finger"I'd love to drown in nostalgia and think back on when I was a kid while I just lay out in the sun in a garden like this." he licks his finger then turns the page.

"Hey, stop that licking your finger before you turn the page is gross."Mista said.

"Huh, did I do that, me , no way."Narancia said then he startes to cough and then Mista and Roxas saw something come out of his mouth and he starts to peel the banana.

"Hey, there's something hanging from your mouth, talk about gross what the hell is that?"Mista said.

Roxas looks at it and it was tooth shocking him and he said:"It's a tooth?!"

"Wait your right."Mista said as he looks at it closer.

"I can't eat this banana for some reasonm it's all hard and dry."Narancia said as his voice changed as the banana was changing like it was getting older.

"Hey, are you messing with us?"Mista asked nervous" man you startled me, that sort of looks like a tooth, I'm still pretty grossed out so I can't really laugh."

Roxas approaches Narancia slowly and said:"Narancia are you all right?"

"Huh, did you two say something?"Narancia looks up to reveal that he was a old man shocking them" you're both speaking too softly, I couln't hear you both very well, I'm telling you guys that this banana is crumbling, I-I can't eat it, th-they're all dry, all the fruits are dry."

"What the hell is wrong with him?"Mista asked Roxas.

"I don't know I never seen anything like this happen."Roxas said.

Bruno and Trish look to see the change and they were shocked too.

"Are two even paying attention?"Narancia said as he gets up"I can't eat this banana, look it's just crumbling, it's old danm it."Naranica crushes the banana as it crumble.

"Bucciarati."Mista said.

"I know, it's a stand attack, th-there must be on the train."Bruno said.

Narancia touches his head as he pulls out pieces of his hair and said."huh, what, what's this white stuff, it came from my head, what the hell is this?!"

Trish was scared at what she was seeing.

"What's the matter?"they all look at Giorno"did something, happen?" he looks up to reveal he aged too shocking them along with Fugo and Abbacchio.

"Th-they've all aged!"Bruno said.

"How can this be happening?"Roxas asked in shock.

"wh-Who the hell is this?"Narancia said as he looks at his reflection"What, no way, this can't be, this is me." Giorno was shocked at his appearance as well as Narancia continued"what the hell is going on?"

"A-A stand that makes people age?"Mista said as he started to age slowly, he then points his gun to the ceiling"did they figure out we're in this turtle?!"

"Calm down, Mista."Bruno said"if they knew we were inside this turtle, they would've used a more direct attack and since they haven't that means we haven't been found yet, the enemy probably only knows that we're somewhere on this train and in order to find her they're attacking everyone on the train indiscriminately."

Trish noticed that she was slowly aging with Roxas not being effected.

"D-Does that mean this train is running with everyone on board affected?"Mista asked.

"Probably, they're desperate, I'm sure they'll do anything and without a second thought, this leaves us with two choices, one we take Trish and somehow get off this train, two we find this enemy, even though we don't know their range and dispose of them."Bruno said.

"Let's go with the second one the moment we stop the train he will go after us plus he might even have a partner."Roxas said.

"Good point Roxas, I'll deal with it since assassinating is perfect for my sex pistols."Mista said.

"Your both right, but we don't have much time, we're aging at an alarming rate."Bruno said.

Roxas looks at Narancia as he his hands look like they were failing apart as he helped Narancia not fall to the ground.

"We got to stop this before we all die."Roxas said worried.

"You're right, we dont have much time."Mista said as he was about to leave.

"Wait a minute, Mista."Giorno said."it's too early, to go."

"What the hell are you talking about, Giorno?"Mista asked.

"I'm telling you, it's too early to go."Giorno said.

"We don't have any time to waste!"Mista said.

"Wait, hear him out, what are you trying to say Giorno?"Bruno asked.

"Why are we all aging at a different rate than Bucciarati?"Giorno said.

This made them think about as Bruno looks at his hand.

"Mista's and my symptoms are light, Trish's are even less while Roxas is okay, but why?"Bruno said.

"Apparently, we're just aging at different rates, I'm going."Mista said.

"No, if they're attacking everyone indiscriminately with age, they might end up killing her as well, despite her being the target."Giorno said.

"He's right if they killed Trish then they would fail."Roxas said.

"There's some kind of prerequisite to how to fast we're aging, I'll tell you what I think, I think the enemy is differentiating between men and women by the difference in their body temperature."Giorno said surprising them.

"I read somewhere that women have more fat in their bodie, which makes them less susceptible to temperature fluctuation, apparently women also age better and live longer than men, don't you think it's been a little hot, the enemy is differentiating the aging speed based on slight differences in body temperature."Giorno said and Roxas looks at his hand to see that he was fine like how Bruno said.

"All that matters is that the men age faster and she ages slower."Giorno said.

"Yeah, that sounds about right but then why are you and I aging at different rates, are you insinuating that I'm a girl?!"Mista said.

"Change in Body temperature."Trish said getting their attention"come to think of it, our bodies were slightly cooler, because we had something cold to drink."

Trish then proves it by taking a piece of ice from her glass to Narancia face as the part was back to normal.

"Giorno, it's exactly like you said."Mista said as he goes to the fridge to get the ice"Everyone cool down with Ice."

"Hold it Mista, you're going to have to take that ice with you."Bruno said.

Mista looks a the tray as it only had two ice cubes, Roxas than thought of an idea as puts Narancia in a chair and said:"I got an idea"They look at him as he brings out Oathkeeper and raises it up"Blizzaga" he shoots a strong ice spell that freezes the walls aroudn leaving the entrance open as they were now returning to normal.

"This way we can avoid the aging process in this freezer."Roxas said as he got tired from the spell.

"Yeah but."Narancia said then he starts shacking because of the cold with Mista too"it's f-freaking freezing now."

"Even so we can fight back in case the enemy appears so good job Roxas, Mista take the Ice and defeat the enemy before the ice melts."Bruno said.

Mista went out to defeat the enemy while Roxas was there to make sure the ice from the turtle didn't vanish as it was needed to keep them from aging.

**Note:this is the first part of the Prosciutto and Pesci fight so check out the next one for the real fight, can you guess why Roxas wasn't aging and to answer KingNice92 the Boss and Organization wont meet but I have a plan for the Boss for the future.**


	8. Chapter 8 Roxas Time

**Chapter 8 Roxas time**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kingdom hearts**

The group where inside of the turtle as Roxas was keeping the ice coating around the room, it cost magic for him but he needs to do it to help his team, Bruno looks at Roxas who was sitting on a chair as he was thinking about Mista as he was worried about him, Narancia, Giorno, Fugo, Abbacchio and Trish were able to get blankets from the closet to keep them form freezing to death but still not be affected by the aging effect.

"Roxas, I know that your worried about Mista but we must have faith in him."Bruno said and Roxas looks at him.

"I know, it's just I wish I went to help out."Roxas said.

"I understand but your still a new stand user and don't have much experience as you only used your stand against the heartless."Bruno said.

Roxas looks down, Bruno then walks up to him, he places hand on his shoulder getting his attention and he said with a smile:"even so you are still a great help with this spell you were able to help us fight off the aging effect plus you shouldn't waste too much of your strenght." he walks up to a wall and uses Sticky fingers to break a bit of the ice and picks up the broken ice"With these pieces we can go in case of Mista is in danger."

Roxas smiled to know he was helping out, he then looks at Trish who was wrapped in the blanket and asked:"How are you holding up Trish?"

She looks at him and said:"Fine, just a bit cold."

"Yeah this was the only thing I could think off to stop the effects."Roxas said.

"Yeah but there had to be a better way."Narancia said as he was still cold.

"Even so, Roxas is helping us fight off the enemy stand's power, this improvised freezer is helping us in case the enemy finds us we can attack"Giorno said as Bruno nodded in agreement.

Roxas looks at Trish as she was still shivering, he decided to help her as he takes off his jacket and gives it to her surprising Trish and he said:"Here, I think you need it more."Trish looks at him a for few seconds and takes the jacket and said:"thank you" she then puts it on.

"Oh come on we're freezing here and she gets the jacket."Narancia said.

Bruno looks at them with a smirk despite not being the lovers as Mista thought about them he could see that Roxas seems to care somewhat about Trish even she was a bit bratty to them.

They waited for a few more minutes, then from the entrance came Number 6 carrying a ice cube surprising them.

"Number 6 what are you doing here, what happened to Mista?"Bruno asked.

"Mista was attacked and he almost died by the enemy if Number 5 didn't help, theres two of them one can use a fishing rod that can drag others with hook that enters the body with the line being able to send any damage back to the person with the hook and the other is the stand user that is aging everyone, they are coming this way."Number 6 said.

They were all shocked to hear that, Roxas was mad Mista was one of the members that accepted him and treated him like a friend and to hear that they almost killed him.

Roxas get's up and said:"I'll deal with them." and they got surprised by his decision.

"Roxas it's too dangerous let me fight them."Bruno said.

"No, I'll do it, I won't let these guys harm anyone anymore especially my friends."Roxas said as he exited.

Girono, Bruno, Narancia and Trish were stunned at his determination as he even considered them his friends, Abbacchio and Fugo heard it as they pretend to sleep.

Roxas came out of the seat as he goes foward as he approaches the door to a corridor then he heard footsteps and he enters a cabin as the passangers where unconscious by the aging effect, he saw a fishing hook come out of the door.

"Is there anyone their Pesci?"He heard a voice.

"No theres only the passangers on the cabins as it's the same number."Pesci said.

Prosciutto opens the door and walks foward then Roxas comes out swing his fist surprising him hitting Prosciutto in the face as he falls to the ground.

"Bro."Pesci said shocked.

Prosciutto looks up to see Roxas glaring at them.

"Hey Pesci, I thought you said there was only the passangers?"Prosciutto said.

"I didn't feel another heart beat he just came out of nowhere."Pesci said surprising him.

Prosciutto gets back up and said:"It doesnt matter now we just have to finish this one off, he is one of the newbies in Bucciarati group, go Grateful dead."his stand appears and goes to strike at Roxas.

"Rise against."Roxas said as his own stand appeared and swats the arm away and starts to give a barrage of punches at Grateful dead as he and Prosciutto where being pushed back.

He's strong and fast. Prosciutto thought.

"Bro."Pesci said worried.

"Nevermind me Pesci go to the drivers cabin their team must be there."Prosciutto said.

Pesci goes running to the cabin then Roxas calls out Oblivion slamming Pesci with the blunt side sending him flying as he was unconscious.

"What, is that your stands ability?"Prosciutto said shocked to see the keyblade.

"You won't get pass by me."Roxas yelled as he gives his stand Oblivion and to Prosciutto surprise it started to change color gaining white lines on the blade, Rise Against then hits Grateful dead in the face making it stagger and then hit it in a faster rate with multiple slashes and finshes him off by a powerful blow sending him flying.

Prosciutto gets up slowly and said:"Unblievable your stands power is amazing along with it's speed I can see why Bucciarati picked you to join his team."Then to Prosciutto shock despite the entire fight he was fine"how can this be, how can you not be affected by Grateful Dead ability?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know."Roxas said as he charges at him, Rise Against roared as it was about to stab Prosciutto until Prosciutto rolls out of the way as Oblivion and Rise Against arms were stuck to the floor.

"I got you know you little brat."Prosciutto said as Grateful dead appears and punches Rise against head knocking off as it falls to the floor, I got him. Prosciutto thought then Rise Against kicks Grateful dead in the chest making him scream in pain.

Pesci was able to get up and saw something shocking.

"Bro."Pesci said as he was pointing his finger.

Prosciutto looks up and to his shock Rise Against was still standing without it's head as the inside was empty, then after getting it's hands free it picks up it's head puts it back on.

"I see no matter how much we damage the stand nothing will happen to you, so we have no choice but to attack the user."Prosciutto said.

Grateful dead goes to attack as Rise Against grabs it's arm with it's left hand.

"Ha, fool now I got you."Prosciutto said.

Grateful dead grabbed Roxas by his shirt as his stand was close to him.

"No matter how you were able to avoid my ability with direct contact you will age rapidly, you failed your team and the boss."Prosciutto said.

"Oh really."Roxa said getting their attention"did you really think I would just charge in without a plan, like you saw my stand is pretty strong." Rise against used Oblivion to cut the wall behind them as it left a big open hole.

"Why you?!"Prosciutto said in shock as Rise Against was dragging him and Grateful dead out of the hole and Prociutto grabs the edge"you were planning to drag me out."

"That's right without you here then my friends can fight off your partner without any problem."Roxas said.

"Danm, Pesci go stop the train."Prosciutto said.

Presci runs up to the controls and said:"I don't know how to stop it."

"Danm you little brat."Prosciutto said as he lost his grip as both he and Roxas were sent out of the train.

"Bro."Pesci said as he used his stand Beach boy to send a line and it caught Prosciutto hand, Roxas saw that and used his keyblades to stab the trains wall as he was hanging at the side.

"Good job, Pesci."Prosciutto said then he looks at Roxas."It seems I underestimated you, you didn't fail your team as you planned to drag me out to let your team finish off Pesci, what is your name?"

"Roxas."Roxas said.

"Well Roxas I applaud you as your more than some brat as you even planned to save yourself with those swords but now in the position where in it seems if you let got of the swords you will be sent to your doom."Prosciutto said.

"I would look carefully if I were you."Roxas said getting his attention and he saw the train was getting slower.

**(Insert Noble Pope)**

"What, what is happening?"Prosciutto said.

"Remember when my stand hit the ground I didn't miss you, I instead struck the fuel tank I know if your partner would have try to strike at my team so I decided to stop the train myself."Roxas said

Back on the train Pesci noticed the train speed and said:"Wait are we moving slower."

"So now."Roxas said as his stand appeared and grabs the line"Let's go fight in the ground."he drags the line as Pesci was being pulled by the force as he was then out of the hole, then he and Procuitto were sent flying to the ground.

"Big Bro Prosciutto, what happened?"Pesci asked scared,

"We were tricked, this guy is smarter than he looks."Prosciutto said.

Roxas was able to get off after the train stopped and looks at them"I just needed to keep you both busy until the train was out of fuel, so let's finish this as I will never forgive you."

"Pesci."Prosciutto said.

"Right Bro."Pesci said as he throws the line of Beach Boy at Roxas who crosses his arms but the line phased through them and goes to his chest:"I got him Bro, now I will."Pesci stops as he was in shock.

"What are you waiting for Pesci, pull out his heart."Prosciutto said.

"But that's the problem, there is none."Pesci said shocking Prosciutto.

"Impossible everyone has a heart so how does he not have one is it related to his stand."Prosciutto said.

"How about this concentrate on the battle."Roxas said as Rise Against grabbed the line and snares Pesci neck and Procsitutto waist with it as he pulls it, Pesci's neck was broken as they were dragged to him then Roxas uses his speed and Keyblades to slash them into pieces as they fall to a river nearby.

**(End Noble Pope)**

After that the effect wore off as everyone was back to normal, Giorno and Narancia were able to find Mista as he had three bullet holes on his head, Trish came out and was able to see the battle that Roxas had when the train stopped since Bruno ordered the team to check for Mista.

Bruno looks at Roxas and said:"Roxas was able to defeat the enemy but we need to find a new mode of transportation since they must have told the others about our destination."

"There's something I want to ask, are you willing to to give me an answer?"Trish said to Bruno.

"I haven't been given permission to answer any of your questions, our mission is solely to be your bodyguards."Bruno said.

"You are going to answer me, who am I, what the hell was that Roxas used against those two and why is my life in danger for a father that I don't even know?"Trish asked.

Bruno was surprised as Trish was a stand user, then he sees Giorno and Narancia bringing Mista.

"Bucciaratti where is Roxas we need him to heal Mista?"Narancia asked

"If you won't tell me that then tell me this, why doesn't Roxas have a heart beat?"Trish asked shocking them.

"What Roxas doens't have a heart beat?"Bruno said.

"Answer me."Trish said.

"Hey, you might have been seeing things weird lately but Roxas not having a heart beat."Mista said not believing it.

"I'm not making this up."Trish said.

"When did you noticed this?"Bruno asked.

"When we first met when I was about to fall he grabbed me then I touched his chest I didn't feel a heart beat."Trish said.

They couldn't believe what they just heard, Roxas didn't have a heart, they all look as Roxas was still looking at where he threw the enemy stand users.

"Look's like it might be time for Roxas to tell his whole story."Bruno said.

"Are you certain Bucciarati?"Mista asked.

"Yes, Roxas might not like it but we must know to understand him better."Bruno said as they understood him.

Roxas was thinking that he just a took a life, he looks at his hand and said:"so this is the feeling of taking a life, I don't like it but I will do it to protect my friends, I see what Trix said, Sora wouldn't kill them instead would try to convince them to stop the fight and then would get himself killed so I will continue my mission no matter what."

**Note:heres Roxas first stand battle, he could't use magic here was well he used too much to make that improv freezer, Roxas battle was different than Bruno's since Roxas stand different than Sticky fingers so he would have to think of a different plan and for those asking for more Terrodom I will update it just let me work on it as I want it to be well made and please put those reviews on the Terrordom story.**

**Ability:empty soul: Rise Against will not allow the user to suffer damage as even if the piece of it like the helmet comes off the user is fine but the stand will lose that fuction like sight until it can put it back so Roxas would have to tell where the enemy is.**


	9. Chapter 9 Roxas Past

**Chapter 9 Roxas Past**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kingdom hearts**

After the group exited the train they were able to find a truck, the driver was going to buy something so they snuck in, they found out before it was going to Venice so they put the turtle under the passanger seat and went inside the room, the driver came back and started to drive to his destination.

Inside the turtle everyone was either planning what to do, checking th outside or were quite.

Roxas was sitting on the chair as he was staring at the floor, they noticed this and Abbacchio whispered to Fugo as they were sitting on the couch:"he must be dealing with the fact he killed someone for the first time."

"Yes, he is still a new recruit even with his past he only fought those heartless so he never killed a human being."Fugo said.

Trish was looking down from her seat, Mista, Narancia and Giorno were leaning against the walls and Bruno was looking at Roxas he knows he was feeling down but he must ask.

"Roxas can I ask you something?"Bruno asked.

"Oh, sure what do you want to know?"Roxas said.

"Back in the train Trish told me, Mista, Narancia and Giorno something about you, she told us you didn't have a heart."Bruno said getting everyones attention.

"Wait, what do you mean he doesn't have a heart?"Fugo questions.

"Oh, when did she figured it out?"Roxas asked surprising Abbacchio and Fugo.

Trish looks at him and said:"When we first met."

"Oh yeah I stopped you from falling and you touched my chest."Roxas said.

"Wait how can this be possible."Abbacchio said.

"That's right no human being should be able to live without a heart."Fugo said.

"That's because I'm not human."Roxas said as this shocked all of them.

"What?!"Abbacchio said in shock.

"You see when a heart is corrupted by the darkness a Heartless is born from it but if someone with a strong will becomes a heartless they leave behind a empty shell called Nobodies."Roxas said as he looked down.

"Nobodies?"Narancia aked.

"You see Nobodies are what is left when a somebody loses his heart to the darkness, they feel no emotion, there are others with stronger wills that can be born with their human forms and they just act if they had emotions through the memories they possed well except for me."Roxas said.

"Wait why are you an exception?"Mista asked.

"You see I didn't have any memories so I acted like a zombie, it was only thanks to a friend that I made back at the organization that helped me his name was Axel, they even say that Nobodies destiny is to vanish from existance"Roxas said.

They were shocked to learn what Roxas was, to think that their new teammate was a emotionless being.

"I was used by the Organization I worked with, they had me go to different worlds to kill heartless to get their hearts so that their Leader Xemnas can make Kingdom Hearts."Roxas said.

"What is Kingdom Hearts?"Giorno asked.

"It's the heart of all worlds, he said if we recreate it we could gain our hearts, then we had a new memeber join our ranks."Roxas said.

"Your sister."Bruno said.

"Yes she was Xion, she and I worked together as she was a keyblade wielder too, we became good friends, but then I found out what Xion was, she was created from the memories of my somebody Sora because they needed a puppet they could control, then the organizations enemy Diz with his helper Riku found Xion and convinced her to die because it was the right thing to do."Roxas aid as his hands tremble.

"Then when I wasn't given the answers I needed I left the organization to find my own answers, when I was at the clock tower when we used to hang out, Xion came and revealed who she was to me after that she fought me saying that she wanted to become Sora so she wanted to absorb me, I was able to defeat her but she was dying in my arms and she told me to stop kingdom hearts."Roxas said as a tear came out of his eye.

They were shocked to hear it, he suffered so much and he lost everything his friend, the only person he ever treated as family, Trish felt sad for him as a tear fell through her eye but she didn't let them see it.

"Then as I was about to stop them I was stopped by Riku who used the powers of Ansem to defeat me then dragged me to a fake Twilight Town Diz put me in to have me in some stupid fake reality so that they could prepare to merge me back with Sora, I was given fake memories to think I was friends with three others called Olette, Hayner and Pence but they were just copies, theres another girl called Namine who was a traitor she betrayed the people that took her in for a guy that hated her and thought the only way for me to survive was to merge back with Sora and when I finally knew who I was I confronted Diz he thought he won but then he came."Roxas said.

"The guy that sent you here."Giorno said.

"Yes he was Trix he saved me with his own stand, he even asked why I didn't even resemble my own somebody and he told me that I was the one that was worthy as he even proved it when he used the arrow to give me my stand and the rest you know."Roxas said.

They all thought of what he said, Bruno got up and approaches Roxas, Roxas thinks that he was about to kick him out but he put a hand on his shoulder, Roxas looks up to see Bruno smilling and said:"it doesn't matter what you are Roxas your deeds shown more than what others think of the nobodies, tell me do you really think that you deserve to vanish forever."

Roxas thinks and said:"No, I want to exist I want to be my own person."

"Well Roxas you are getting closer then what you think."Bruno said making him confused.

Bruno brushes his finger at Roxas cheek to show a tear and said:"someone that doesn't have emotions wouldn't cry, you even considered us to be your friends and there was honesty in your words and you even helped Trish."

Roxas looks at Trish who was looking away with a blush on her and Bruno said:"despite how she acted towards us you still were nice to her and tell me would Sora act like you did?"

"Well no he had this crush on a girl called Kairi and he would have never killed anyone he is too naive."Roxas said.

"Then you are starting to become your own person Roxas and you might not think of it but you are apart of this team as our friend."Bruno said as Roxas was stunned.

Roxas looks at the team with Giorno, Narancia and Mista smiling at him and he looks at Fugo who had his eyes closed.

"Well I don't know why you would just leave that organization but I get that you were trying to complete your sisters final request."Fugo said then he looks at Roxas"so if they needed you that would push back their plans so you could have a chance if it wasn't for that Riku guy plus like Bucciarati said your one of us."Fugo then smiled.

Abbacchio goes up and walks behind Roxas and taps him in the back and said:"don't go feeling down now, you did what you could do but tell me this, you now how they fight right?"

"Yes, I went with most of them on missions."Roxas said.

"Then you have a chance plus with your stand can help you defeat them if you play it smart plus like they said your apart of the group kid."Abbacchio said.

Roxas couldn't believe it they accepted him, he was afraid that they would reject him for being a nobody but they didn't.

"Bucciarati can I tell you all something?"Giorno asked.

"Of course Giorno."Bruno said.

"The Kingdom Hearts that Roxas told us seems too good to be true for this Xemnas as he told them that it's needed so they could get their hearts."Giorno said.

"So your saying that theres more to what he says."Bruno said.

"Yes, plus with it being the heart of all worlds it might be a huge threat, even when we accomplish our mission we won't be safe with Xemnas obtaining it."Giorno said.

"So are you suggesting that we help Roxas destroy it?"Mista asked.

"Yes, like Fugo said they are going to need another Keyblade wielder so they are going to spend time to find another which gives us time to finish the mission and prepare to face them."Giorno said.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, your a funny one you think we can just go burst in someone elses base and come out fine?"Abbacchio asked.

"No wait."They looked at Fugo"Roxas are any of them stand users?"

"No, I was planning to use mine as a element of surprise."Roxas said.

"Then that's good meaning they can't see them, so we have an adavantage plus Roxas do you know the world where they are locations and entrances?"Fugo asked.

"Yes, I do."Roxas said.

"Very good, plus I'm sure after some time after the mission I can ask the boss for us to go."Bruno said.

"Everyone thank you."Roxas said.

"Hey come on we told you we stick together no matter what."Mista said with a smile.

"Yeah so don't worry we got your back."Narancia said.

Roxas smiled as they were going to help him, he was just expecting to help them survive but now they were going to fight by his side agaisnt the organization.

"Also what happened to Sora before you escaped?"Giorno asked.

"He was in a pod sleeping as they needed me merged back with him so he can become stronger."Roxas said.

"I see is there any other Keyblade wielders we should know?"Giorno asked.

"Well theres Riku and another called Mickey but there not gonna get fooled by them."Roxas said.

"Then that gives us plenty of time if it is still incomplete they will need to find you and you got here by the help of someone else."Giorno said.

"That's right Trix told me that this world is far from their reach."Roxas said.

"Then let us finish our mission and we can them save the universe."Bruno said with a smile as the team agreed.

Roxas looks a Trish and said:"Hey Trish."She looks at him"maybe afer we finish the mission we can hang out as friends."

Trish was surprised at he was treating her as a friend when she was snobish to them and Roxas was being nice to her since the beginning no matter what.

She looks down and said:"Maybe."

"Okay."Roxas said with a smile.

What Roxas didn't know was Trish knew what was going to happen when this will all end and that might be the last time they will see each other again.

In the dive to the heart Roxas station was changing again now having Fugo and Abbacchio revealed with their stands on them, and the shadow was next to his was thaking a more female shape.

**Note: the group now know about who Roxas is and he has made his connections to Abbacchio and Fugo as Abbacchio had a similar past where he was responsible to his partners death and Roxas killed Xion and they all will be helping Roxas as they know if Xemnas gets Kingdom hearts they will also be in trouble and they wanna help their friend.**


	10. Chapter 10 Babyface

**Chapter 10 BabyFace**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kingdom hearts**

After Roxas told the group about his past they waited as the truck kept moving on, Roxas was now watching Fugo and Abbacchio looking at a piece of paper.

"As long as no one finds us, we should make it to Venice by tomorrow or the day after."Abbacchio said.

Roxas then looks at Trish who was resting, he thought she must be really strong to endure all this, he wonder why she asked them about the fact he didn't have a heart did she wanted to know what she felt was real or not.

As he was wondering they felt the truck moving weird as they heard it crashed.

"What just happened?"Bruno said.

"Mista , you were keeping watch on the ceiling, weren't you, what happened?"Fugo asked.

"Huh, me, I haven't the slightest, I wasn't watching at that moment, maybe the truck stopped."Mista said as he was nervous.

The group got out and saw the state of the truck and Roxas said:"oh man it crashed now we have to find another way."

"Yes everyone we need to find another vehicle, I'll stay inside the turle with Trish while the rest will find a car."Bruno said as they nodded as they moved while Trish and Bruno went inside the turtle.

Before they went Roxas noticed the driver had a mark on his face said:"Hey someone punched the driver."

The rest stopped as they look at him and Giorno said:"wait he was attacked."

"But who did it."Fugo said then looks at Mista who got nervous and said:"Mista did you punched the driver?"

"Well, you see he found the turtle so I had to stop him."Mista said.

"Okay but how did he find it?"Fugo questions him as they all look at him as Mista started to sweat.

Inside the Dive to the Heart something was flying by, it was a sunset orange motorcycle, the front has a womens face with her eyes closed, the front wheels has two arms holding it, the back has two legs instead as they were connected to them, the feet where high heels, it also had a armored female body like design with the back acting like the seat and it was leaving a trail of energy behind it.

Rise Against was there in the station but it did not attack as it was observing it as it flew through the air, crystal shards appeared in the air as the motorcycle passes through them like it was absorbing it, Rise Against felt like it was not a enemy but a friend to Roxas as it was collecting those shards.

With Namine she felt something odd coming from Sora's heart as she entered it to see the bike flying around.

"What, what is that thing?"Namine said scared seeing it after what she dealt with Rise Against.

She saw it collecting the crystals and wonders what they are, the bikes then notices her, Namine then saw a female figure made of light driving it as it was looking at her then it started to race towards her as Namine quickly teleports out to the real world.

At night the group were able to find a parking lot with a bunch of cars.

"Well we found them so let's just steal one already."Narancia said.

"Are you stupid, word will spread in no time and go right to the enemy, then they'll just be waiting to ambush us."Fugo warned them.

"Fugo is right."Abbacchio said.

"Well we can't just stand around and do nothing then the enemy will catch up to us."Roxas said.

"That is a good point too."Mista said.

"Well yes true."Fugo said as he had to agree as they need to be quick.

Then they heard a sound as they saw Giorno using Golden Experience punching most of the cars as they were launched to the air then they fell to the ground.

"If it isn't a single car that disappeared and if they're all found in pieces at different locations the search for the missing cars will be much harder and should give us plenty of time to get to Venice"Giorno said as the cars turned into frogs as they went to opposite directions.

"Well that works."Fugo said.

"Okay well let's get one and hurry up before anyone gets here."Roxas said.

"Whatever."Abbacchio said as he approaches Giorno and gives him the turtle"Giorno you tell Bucciarati and we're going to get the car."

"Roxas why don't you go and check ahead for any hearltess that appears then come back to Giorno."Fugo suggested.

"Okay, be right back Giorno."Roxas said.

"Be careful."Girono said as Roxas nodded.

Roxas goes on ahead to check the surroundings as the hearltess were still a threat as he fears that they might get the power to harm even stands, he then heard a sound from behind as he was far and saw Giorno with a hole in his throat and missing an eye as he was lying on the ground.

"Giorno."Roxas said worried as he saw something on a bike it was humanoud with spikes on it's head and it was holding the turtle.

"I'm going now to the train Melone."Babyface said then it was interruped as it saw Oblivion heading towards it and gets off the bike as it stabbed the bike.

Roxas was stading before it and said:"your not getting away."

"Melone the other newbie is here."Babyface said.

They heard someone walking towards them"reconstructing humans into objects, your ability game me and excellent hint, your ability is similar to Golden experince."They look to see Giorno was up and he was holding his throat.

"They're very much alike in the way that they both recreate something, due to the hint you gave me and almost being killed, it would appear, that I've grown a little."Giorno said as he showed his throat was healing with two flesh cubes in it.

"Amazing Giorno."Roxas said.

"Yes, I knew with the limitaions on your abilities it allowed me to help the team even further."Giorno said as he takes out one of his ladybugs as it turns into an eye and puts it where his missing one was.

"Melone his ability is the opposite of mine his eyes, throat and foot is healed, he can turn non living things to living things he is completly healed."Babyface said.

Babyface runs as the bike was useless as and Gold Experience punches the bike as roots came out of it and caught his foot as he turns into blocks and goes to the ground and the turtle fell to the ground.

"Roxas be careful his ability is the opposite of mine he can turn living things into non living things."Giorno warned as Roxas nodded.

"Hey Giorno want to try a trick against it."Roxas suggested Giorno thought what he said as he knew what he was talking about as he approaches him and touches his right arm.

Roxas moves foward to catch the turtle then Babyface appears and goes to strike him, Rise Against appears and goes to punch him with his righ fist, then babyface cuts it and absorbs it into his being.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, nice try asshole but now even with your friends new ability it won't matter if you die before that and."Babyface stops and sees that Roxas still has his hand"Wait, why didn't your hand get cut off."

"My stand doesn't allow any damage happen to me also you got bad luck for doing that."Roxas aid as he glares at it.

"Wait, what?"Babyface said confused.

Then his arm started to bulge as he cried in pain then a Piranha burst out of its back as it turns back into Rise Against arm.

"I used Golden Experience power to turn Rise Against arm into a piranha as Roxas wouldn't get hurt if you steal it limbs, it seemed like fate that we would meet as we are able to defeat you."Giorno said as he stands next to Roxas as they glared at him.

"Tch, I can't harm one of them unless I attack the user but that doesn't matter the other one is fair game."Babyface charges at Giorno stand, Golden Experience dodges it but Babyface grins as it's arm grew and slashes both Giorno and Roxas leaving a huge gash in their bodies.

"Ha ha ha, now I'm going to win you assholes."Babyface said.

Roxas then glares at him as his subconscious made his energy flow, then Babyface was stabbed in the back by mutliple swords as he screams.

Giorno and Roxas where surprised as behind Babyface where three white samurais as they stabbed him.

Babyface looks behind to see Samurai Nobodies and said:"Melone their some weird creatures their not stands their something else."

"Roxas do you what they are?"Giorno whispered to him.

"Yes, their lesser nobodies the ones that I could control but I didn't think they would still serve me after I left the organization."Roxas said still surprised to see them.

"Grrr, I don't care you bastards will all die."Babyface said as he charges to attack the Samurais then he was punches by Golden Experience then gave a barrage of punches and sends him flying to the air.

Roxas then charges a fires blast with his keyblades and fires it:"Firaga." and it hits Babyface as he screams in pain as he still had the swords stuck inside him and was burning alive and he falls to the floor.

He tries to run but Rise Against and Gold Experience were infront of him and he couldn't do anything as he was too damaged and they gave a barrage of punches at him and they threw him at the samurai as they used their other swords to slash him to pieces and he died.

Giorno approaches the remains and said:"Looks like it was useless to you."Golden Experince punches them as they turned into a snake and it goes away.

Roxas picks upt the turtle to see Trish and Bruno coming out of the furnite as they were back to normal.

"Bruno, Trish are you alright?"Roxas said worried.

"Yes good job you two for defeating the enemy."Bruno said.

Roxas was happy their alright and he and Giorno went to meet up with the team.

"Hey guys."Roxas called out and to their shock the Samurais where behind Roxas and Giorno.

"What the hell are those things?"Mista said pointing at the samurais.

"Oh, these are the samurai nobodie they are the nobody type that I could command in my days in the organization but I thought after I left I wouldn't have any control over them."Roxas said as he looks at them.

"Amazing."Narancia said.

"Yeah it's like we have our own army."Mista said.

"Well they can really help can they be use for scouting?"Fugo asked as Roxas nodded.

"Bucciarati did you heard it?"Giorno asked.

"Yes, Roxas can I ask of you send these ones here to protect Trish to avoid what happened to day."Bruno said.

"Wait, what happened?"Abbacchio asked.

"We were attacked by an enemy stand but me and Giorno were able to take care of it."Roxas said.

"And I was able to send a snake to attack the user with the remains of the stand."Giorno said.

Roxas then sent the samurais to the turtle as they wer tasked to protect Trish, Trish was bit scared at the sight of them but then remembered they were similar to Roxas which made her sad if Roxas didn't have the stronger he would have become these things.

Roxas, Abbacchio and Narancia entered the turtle as Giorno drived with Fugo and Mista where in the seats, Giorno said that the enemy was disposed off as the snake reverted back to it's original components.

**Note:The Samurai Nobodies returned as Roxas got stronger as he is now able to call a few and can anyone guess who the bike in the Dive to the Heart belonged to, also to answer a review Sora did not think that Larxene and Marluxia were humans as Donald called him a Hearltess and he saw Vexen die by Axel which is how a human dies and Axel basically gave clues to what they are, most of the boss fights Sora had he always knocks them out or someone else kills them and Maleficent died because of the darkness eating at her heart like how Riku explained so Sora weakened her and did not killed her.**


	11. Chapter 11 Raging ice

**Chapter 11 Raging Ice**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kingdom hearts**

After fighting Babyface Roxas in sitting on the couch as he was thinking what was going to happen next, he was glad to have his Samurais back as they can help against the heartless and even the enemy stand users, he saw Bruno using the laptop as he was checking for anything new, Abbacchio and Narancia were resting on the couch and Trish was sitting on one of the chairs.

"We've received a new order from the boss."Bruno said as they got surprised.

"Abbacchio could you come here by this chair?"Bruno asked as he goes to the chair with the laptop in hand.

"Me?"Abbacchio said.

They approached him as Bruno said:"here's the order."he showed them the message.

"Have Abbacchio use his Moody Blues near the chair and rewind 14 hours."Abbacchio read the message.

"Someone was inside this turtle before we got here, I think it was suggests."bruno said.

"Got it, thne I'll seach from around 15 hours back."Abbacchio said as his stand appeared and the timer on its forehead had started to change as Moody Blues jumps on top of the chair and changes form, it now was Pericolo wearing a brown suit.

"Wait that's Mr. Pericolo."Roxas said remembering him.

"Yes he is the capo that gave us Trish, so he was the one who placed the turtle next to the water fountain in Naples station."Bruno said as he closes the laptop.

"And approximately 14 hours ago he entered this turtle."Abbacchio said.

"But why?"Roxas asked.

"Let's see the replay."Abbacchio said.

"Bucciaratti and team, I will now give you your final order."Pericolo said.

"Final order?"Bruno said.

"The reason we're using this method to give you information is to prevent leaks, I'm about to tell you something of utmost importance that no one else must learn, how you're going to hand Trish over to the boss."Pericolo said as they got serious.

"How we're going to hand Trish over?"Roxas said.

"Well here it is."Pericolo goes to take a photo from his suit showing a statue"once you safely get to Venice, go to this sculpture and retrieve the OA-DISC that's inside, it contains data on how you're going to hand her over."he then takes out a lighter and starts to burn the photo.

"Hey, he set it on fire."Narancia said surprised.

"Abbacchio, pause it."Bruno said.

"Right."Abbacchio said as he paused the recording.

Bruno takes a look at it and said:"I'm pretty sure this is the entrance to Venice, right in front of Santa Lucia Station, the lion statue is from there."

The recording resumed as the photo was burned and Pericolo said:"That is all, make sure that you obtain the OA-DISC, they've already found out about me, the most important thing is to deliver Trish to her father, we musn't leave any kind of evidence." he then pulls out a gun from his suit surprising them.

Pericolo places the barrel on his head and said:"thanks to the boss, I was able to live a very wealthy, blessed and fulfilling life, my mission is now over, I pray from the bottom of my heart that you stay safe."he then pulls the trigger.

Roxas saw his head get blow as he was sent flying to the outside as the recording ended, he couldn't believe it Mr. Pericolo was willingly to give up his life for the boss, he promisses to protect Trish for .

In the city observing the car from atop of a building was Trix, he had his arms crossed and said with a smile:"you are getting stronger Roxas and you now see that the world isn't as black and white as people say."he then cups his hands as a heart made of light appeared"a heart can be shaped and molded by the users own will and with the interactions of others that are close to you as their own hearts help make new pieces, also without even knowing you are helping someone important that you lost come back as she is getting stronger as you get stronger."

Trix then looks up and said:"That is why you couldn't control those beings and Roxas Diz or should I say Ansem the Wise, they are their own beings as even Roxas was able to talk to Kairi but now Roxas has grown into someone different than Sora and she is also close but needs more help as her new existance is made from your memories of your times together which helped her gain her own stand but she needs more so Roxas keep on going" as he points to the sky above with his finger.

Bruno decided to split the groups as Mista, Giorno and Roxas were tasked to get the disc as they took the car as they drived to the place from a bridge, Mista was looking from behind to make sure no ones was following us and Roxas was at the front seat with Giorno driving..

Roxas looks at the windows and noticed their state and asked:"Hey guys why are the windows so foggy?"

Mista looks and said as he wipes the one next to him:"now that you mention it."

Then the car swayed as Mista fell to the other side and hits the window, Giorno was able to get the car to stable again.

"What the hell Giorno."Mista said.

"I apologize, the tires just slipped a bit."Giorno said.

"On a straigh bridge like this, be more careful, damn it, do you even have a license?"Mista asked.

"No, I'm only fifteen."Giorno said.

"Also if you don't like it why don't you drive it next time Mista."Roxas said.

Mista looks a the window where he was before and saw something stuck on it and said:"what's that thing stuck on the window?"

"What thing?"Roxas asked as he looks back and saw it but got shocked and said:"Wait that's a finger."

Mista got surprised as he looks at it better and said:"Your right."he looks at his hand to see it was missing one.

"Let's open up the windows as the difference in the temperature are fogging the windows up."Giorno said as Roxas got worried.

"Giorno, no."Roxas said but he was too late as the window opened as a gust of window came in surprising them.

"What, what with this wind?"Giorno said as he got shocked than the same picture that Pericolo had appeared on to Giorno's face.

"At first, we were scared frozen, but."they heard a voice from the roof"with the help of a computer it wasn't too hard to recreate the ashes that were lying next to Pericolo in the photo, you guys are naive."

He then starts to punch at the roof as they saw dents:"there's no way you can get away from the hitman team."

"An enemy, they somehow got onto the roof of the car."Giorno said as he closes the window.

"Mista, what are you doing, shoot the roof."Giorno said.

"This car is being frozen at an insane speed, it's so cold that my finger got stuck to the window and broke off before I even felt the cold."Mista said as his face was stuck in the window with ice.

"Then let me help."Roxas said as he brings out his keyblade, he sends a heat wave melting the ice from Mista face.

"Thank you now."Mista said as he loads his gun.

"What, what was that, I felt some kind of heat in there."The enemy said confused.

Mista then shoots his gun at the roof as Sex Pistols said:"Yeehaw."but the bullets struck a ice coating surrounding the enemy as they got surprised and Sex pistols number 2 and 3 got frozen.

From the holes on the roof came the wind again as it starts tto freeze them.

"What."Mista said in shock whe he blinked his eyes couldn't open"All I did was blink and now my eyelashes are stuck together."

"He must have waited for this to happen as the car is going 80 kilometers per hour, which means it's the same as being stuck in the wind blowing at 20 meters per second the effective temperature drops by 1º celsius for every meter of wind velocity so we're currently freezing at -20º celsius."Giorno said as his face was freezing along with Roxas.

"Then Roxas do something about this."Mista said.

"Right."Roxas said as he concentrates his magic to send a bigger heat wave as the ice was being pushed back, Mista was to open his eyes, and Giorno was able to get his face free but the brakes where still frozen so they can't stop the car.

"Wait a minute, first off the spiky newbie has a stand that is really strong and doens't allow damage now he can now use fire."The enemy said."What kind of bulshit is that, damn it it's like this guy has a answer for everything what is he a gary stu."

"Mista, Giorno I got a plan."Roxas said as they look at him.

Then Mista shot his bullet at the enemy as he said:"idiots that won't work a second time.

"No, but with a little help."Roxas said.

"Uh."He said confused then the bullets started to grow roots.

"Gold Experience used his ability to transform Mista bullets so now they have become roots."Giorno said as the ice broke as the enenmy was sent flying away as he screamed and was left on the street.

The group continued foward as Mista said:"good now without that jackass we can keep going, so keep hold of the steering wheel, Giorno we're getting the hell out of here."

Roxas smiled then looks and said."His still after us."

Mista looks back to see the guy was now wearing a white armor with skates on it as he was chasing them.

"Seriously,that bastard."Mista said.

Misat tries to shoot at him but the bullets stopped on the helmet as they fall off, as they were getting nervous.

"Giorno, go faster."Mista said.

"I can't go any faster, the tires are still slipping, even worse he must have found about the station."Giorno said.

"They haven't found out about the turtle where trish is, so depending how you look at it that's kind of a bright side."Mista said.

"Well I guess you have a point."Roxas said.

"He's coming Roxas can you deal with him?"Mista asked.

"Let's see."Roxas aid as he points Oblivion at the enemy"Firaga"and sends a fireball at him.

"So that's your little plan."Ghiaccio said he then swats the fire away"that one was way too weak to harm me."

"Great let's try this then."Mista shoots his gun.

"I told you that is useless."Giacchio said.

"Number 2 and 3 up on the roof come back."Mista said then three of the Sex pistols shot the bullets towards the other three next to the skates as they put the bullets on them.

"I hope you get to share a passionate kiss with the road, your face will be well-acquainted with at the speed your going."Mista said as the enemy slips as he hits his face on the ground.

"Good we lost him., now get us to the city and for head straight to the station"Mista said.

Then Misat saw something shocking, the moister from the car's exhaust was frozen as the enemy was able to hold it to get to them.

"What kind of temperature do you have use to be able to freee the exhaust's moister."Mista said.

Roxas was nervous as this was stronger than the other they have faced before and in their situation is going to be a problem but if they don't dfeat him they won't be able to get the disc and save Trish.

**Note:sorry for the cliffhanger but don't worry the next chapter will follow the second half of it and Trix here explained a bit how Roxas getting his heart.**


	12. Chapter 12 White Album

**Chapter 12 White Album**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kingdom hearts**

Giorno, Mista and Roxas were still being chased by the enemy Giachhio as he was able to make a support with the moister from the car.

"Damn it, he's getting close, you bastard, eat lead again."Mista said as he reloads his gun but when he looked up the trunks was open.

"he opened the trunk, which means"Mista said then they felt something going in"Shit, he got in the trunk,."he shhots at the door"Giorno stop the car, he's gonna freeze the brake pedal again."then his arm was grabbed.

"There's no need for that, gunslinger Mista."Giacchio said as he starts to freeze his arm"seeing as Trish isn't here, this is what I was planning to do in the first place."

"Now shatter."Giacchio said then he was struck by Rise Against as he gave a barrage of punches at his face but it only cracked the helmet, Giacchio grinned as Rise Against arms were frozen.

Giorno then drived to the other side of the bridge and was then driving next to the railings, Giacchio saw that Roxas was fine.

"It seems your stand doesn't allow any damage be inflicted on to you, such a annyoing ability."Giacchio said.

"We made it to Venice, I'm diving to the canal."Giorno said surprising them as the railings broke they were sent to the water.

When they hit the water Gold Experience appeared and punched the enemy with Rise Against help as they were able to send him away, as they were freezing Roxas used his magic to melt the ice to save their arms.

"Okay let's get out of here."Mista said as he goes out of the front window but when he touched the hood ice was appeared and he freezed his hand, he pulls it out to see the skin of his palm being ripped off.

"Nice try even if you melt the ice on your arms in the water I have the advantage you bastards."Giacchio said as the ice started to spread around them freazing the water and the car.

"This is bad we need to find a way out."Mista said.

Giorno tries to make a vine go to the other side but it died shocking him as the ice killed it.

Roxas was thinking of something, then he remembers something when he used to do so he decided to use something similar with his stand.

He summoned Rise Against as it grabbed Giorno and Mista as Giacchio looks a they were at the hood of the car and said:"What?"

"Hold on you guys."Roxas said as Rise against legs was next to Roxas as they made a giant leap surprising everyone.

"What, how did he do that?!"Giacchio said in shock.

"Whoa."Mista said as they were flying towards the statue as they landed next to it.

"Now we are safe, in the water we had the disadvantage now in the ground we can fight."Roxas said.

"Yes now let's show him our resolve."Giorno said.

Giacchio came out of the water as he was infornt of them and said:"it seems you friend was able to help all of you escape but that won't let you win." he then saktes towards them.

Mista shoots six bullets at him as Giacchio said:"Idiot that won't work."

"No but this will."Roxas said with Oblivion as he made a fire barrier infront of Giacchio suprising him as the bullets merged with the fire as it shots at him.

"Take that you bastard even with the ice if we can use the fire then we can hit you."Mista said.

Then they saw something that shocked them the bullets were being tossed around as Giacchio said:"nice try but that trick won't work, Gently weeps." then the bullets went towards them, Giorno was bale to block two with Gold Experience but one hit his arms making gush out blood.

Roxas sees that the other three were heading towards Mista, Sex pistols weren't able to stop them so Roxas did the first thing he could do.

"Mista."Roxas said as he pushed him away as they shot through his chest making Roxas spit out blood shocking his friends.

Mista then grabs him and said:"Roxas, why would you do that, I can't believe my own bullets where what harmed you, I'll make him pay I will show my resolve for the both of us."

"Mista, he has a hole on the back os his armor use that to your adavantage."Roxas said as he remembered it when he saw Giacchio get thrown away.

"Ha what an idiot taking the shot for you Guido Mista."Giacchio said moking Roxas.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that, Roxas is better than scum like you."Mista said as he loads his gun.

"Mista."Giorno called out as he sprayed his blood from the wound on his arm at Giacchio as gently weeps where shown as they were covered in blood.

"Having the resolve is the ability to open up a path we need to follow within the darkness."Giorno said.

Mista was now able to see it and said:"Giorno help Roxas while I take this bastard out." and Giorno nodded.

Mista prepares his gun and shoots as his Sex pistols passed the bullets around avoiding Gently Weeps as they were to shoot them at the hole making him stagger.

"We did it."Sex pistols said.

But then Giacchio chuckled and said:"I nice idea there but that's not going to work."

"The air is frozen because of the extremly low temperature, if I put the air that's been frozen solid in my suit and melt it, the air turns back to normal."

"The hole."Number 7 said.

"He deflected the bullets."Number 3 said.

"Six of them, oh no."Number 6 said.

"I hope you have the resolve for this, Mista."Giacchio said as the six bullets at Mista who got shot by them.

As Misat fall down a bit he tought:Roxas I won't give in, Giorno my resolve is their, both of you had give me the resolve to see this path.

Then Mista blood was sprayed onto Giacchio visor as he was blind because of it.

"I can't see, the blood is frozen to me and hardened."Giacchio said as he tries to take the blood off.

"Now you bastard we are going to take you out."Mista said.

"What?"Giacchio said then he was stabbed in the hole of the back of his neck as he spat out, the one that stabbed him was Rise Against as he was holding a metal pole with a sharp end.

"The path through the darkness is not the path to get through your ice wall, it was to splash your face with my blood now Roxas can finish you off."Mista said.

"It can't be."Giacchio said as wipes a bit off to see Roxas arm over Giorno shoulder as he helped him get up.

"Mista you show us your resolve not let me show you mine right Giorno."Roxas said.

"Yes."Giorno said as Golden Experience apeared.

Giacchio screamed as Golden Experience kicked him:"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA." and Rise Against pushed the pole in as the combined power of their stands were able to kille Giacchio as his stand was vanished as his body fell to the floor.

Everyone breathed out as it was over, Roxas helped out with healing Mista with his magic and after that Giorno goes to the statue and uses his stand to detroy it as the dic was revealed.

Roxas and Mista were sitting on a bench as the battle took alot from them.

"Man that sure was a crazy Idea what you did back there Roxas."Mista said.

"Yeah but your not the only one with a big resolve."Roxas said with a smile.

Giorno approaches them with the disc and said:"we got the disc now we need to get to the others." as the sun was now rising.

"Hey guy."They look to see Narancia approaching them as he was on a speedboat.

They went to the speedboat to see Bruno and the rest were their in the turtle as Narancia was picked to find them, after that they went to the boat with Roxas going inside the turtle with Bruno and Trish as the rest took the boat.

Bruno was sitting on a chair with the laptop infront of him as he spinned the disc and said to Fugo:"how much longer until were there?"

"We're almost at Rialto Bridge, It'll be at least another five minutes."Fugo said.

"All right, keep going."Bruno said.

Bruno puts the disc on the laptop as it gave them their final message.

"The information on the disc was imputted the moment all of you boarded the train at Napples, therefore I'd like to warn you that I have no way of knowing how many are after you or how many memebers you've lost at this point in time, the information on this disc i the safest way for me to mee my daughter and for your final mission."Bruno reads it as Roxas was paying attention as he was next to a wall as he also looks at Trish who was sitting on a chair.

"Let me warn you that, should you deviate even in the slightest from the instructions on the disc it will be unforgivable, if any of you do anything other than what's instructed of you, even if it's accidental, I will consider it a warning that you mean harm to me, heres your final mission."Bruno said as they all waited for him to say.

"You will now head to the island of San Giorgio Maggiore, the place you will take my daughter is the top of the great bell tower of the church there, once you take my daughter there, your mission will be over."Bruno said as then he read the instructions.

"Instruction one:there are no stairs to the top of the tower, currently rhere is one elevator that goes to the top the only ones allowed in the elevator are Trish and a bodyguard, Intruction two: the bodyguard is prohibited from carrying any knives, guns, cell phones or anything else, intructon three: you must land on the island within fifteen minutes of retrieving the disc, there is a tracking device in the dic, so I know where you are, Instruction four: the rest of you will wait on the boat, you are not allowed on the island that is all."Bruno read the last instructions ad the arrived at the place.

Roxas for some reason was getting a bad feeling in this place like somehting bad was going to happen but what is that he didn't know.

**Note:well the next chapter is the King crimson fight and I hope you enjoyed the fight with Giacchio as he lost differently as he was now fighting three stand users with one having magic that can make fire.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Boss

**Chapter 13 The Boss**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kingdom hearts**

Everyone was now looking at the church as now it was time to deliver Trish to the boss, Roxas had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey guys how about after this we stay in Venice for a few days before we go home, I hear the foods great there."Mista suggested.

"They have good food here, I just remembered I was hungry, what kind of food they have?"Narancia said.

"Well, they have squid ink pasta, horsehair crab salad and I hear the carpaccio at the hotel Cipriani is fantastic."Mista said.

"Hey you bastards, don't let your guard down, the mission's is not over yet."Bruno said as he was angry at their carefree attitude.

"Narancia keep an eye on the radar."Bruno said.

"S-Sure."Narancia said

Roxas then looks at Trish who was looking at the tower, the other were discusing who was going to take her but Roxas was thinking is her expression, she was scared and it was more than simply meeting her father.

"All right, Trish, the two of us will go onto the island, as we were ordered."Bruno said as Trish walks to the island.

"Oh, I know Giorno, could you give me the charm to wish me good luck on this final mission?"Bruno points at Giorno's ladybug"Ladybugs are considered sun bugs, they're symbols of life right?"

"Yes, Ladybugs bring good luck."Giorno said giving him one of the ladybugs as Bruno puts it on his shirt.

As they were leaving Trish stopped and Bruno noticed it and said:"Trish what's wrong?"

"Can I tell Roxas something?"Trish asked.

"Oh, sure I don't see nothing wrong with that."Bruno said as Trish approaches Roxas as everyone was confused.

"Trish is something the matter?"Roxas asked.

"Roxas I wanted to thank you for protecting me and, and."Trish said as they waited, then out of nowhere she kisses Roxas shocking those that were seeing, after she broke up the kiss she gives him one final hug."good bye Roxas" she whispered as a tear fell out of her eye.

In Roxas Heart the final shadow on his station was revealed to be Trish as she was holding him in the image, standing on the station was Rise Against as he saw it glow and sees Trish's image then his eyes changed from red to blue.

After that she went towards the church leaving a blushing and stunned Roxas, then Narancia and Mista put their arms around his shoulders and said:"hey Roxas when did you get so lucky?"

"Roxas are you and Trish really in a relationship?"Fugo asked still shocked to what happened.

"To think that the girl that was acting like a brat had a soft spot for him."Abbacchio said.

Giorno smirked and said:"It seems Roxas was able to break her shell."they all look at him"Trish was a very bratty person but I saw Roxas helping her be more friendly to him as I can even see she helped him too."

"Really, like what?"Mista asked.

"Look at his face."Giorno said as they watched Roxas blushing face"it seems she showed him what love is since Roxas had no experience in that type of emotions."

"Well that makes sense, Roxas what did you feel when you saw Trish?"Fugo asked.

Roxas looks down and said:"well, when I look at her she makes me feel this weird feeling in my chest."

"That is like when your nervous and have a crush on someone that you really like."Fugo said still perplexed as how could Roxas be in love with a girl that they barely know off.

"Okay let's leave the guy in peace as he is still getting used to these type of emotions."Abbacchio said and they agreed.

Roxas was now sitting on the boat as they waited for Bruno to come back, he was thinking was this really love, he heard of this but he actually liked it as he smiled at the thought of it.

Narancia was arguing with Mista over a box with a few chocolates, Giorno was looking at a computer and Fugo asked him to bring some water.

Then he felt something wrong, like the world changed and a pain inside of him happened, he saw that Narancia had the chocolates in his mouth and Fugo had the bottle of water but he felt danger like Trish was in danger.

Abbacchio looks were Roxas was and got shocked and said:"Everyone, Roxas vanished."

They all look to see that Roxas was gone, they all got worried and wondered where he went to.

Roxas looks around as he noticed that he was behind a pillar and was confused, he looks behind to see Trish being carried and to his shock she was missing her hand.

"Sticky Fingers!"Roxas heard as he saw Sticky Finger attack the unkown man as Sticky Fingers arm was grabbed by a red arm as it breaks Sticky Fingers arm and Roxas saw Bruno behind another pillar while he was screaming in pain.

Roxas saw that Trish was alone on the floor and the guy was gone, Bruno was able to save his arm by punching it making a zipper on it and then he strikes the pillar revealing no one was there.

Bruno then was next to Trish as he attaches her hand back with a zipper and they heard the boss voice:"I'd like to ask why."Bruno attacks another pillar and no one was there again"what's the meaning of this, I highly respected all the work you'd done for me on this mission, were you so happy to become a capo that you got greedy, or did you overestimate your own powers and got cocky, thinking you could actually surpass me?"

"When Trish wakes up, I'm going to tell her that her father didn't even exist."Bruno said.

Roxas couldn't believe it this guy was Trish's own father.

"Trish, what about Trish, my daughter has nothing to do with you."The boss said.

"You could never understand my true feelings!"Bruno said as he opened as zipper on his face and a phone came out of it.

Roxas was looking around for the boss, looks like he didn't know that he was there, Bruno was talking to someone in the phone that he couldn't hear, then Bruno attacked another pillar to reveal the unkown boss then Bruno attacks and Roxas was getting the same feeling again the danger that Bruno was about to get killed as Bruno was stunned, he won't allow the Boss to kill Bruno or Trish and then he vanishes.

The Boss and his stand were behind Bruno as he explained his ability and said:"This is my King Crimson's ability, I erased time and leap past it." then as King Crimson was about to punch Bruno through the back his fist was stopped by hand, The Boss got shocked as he saw Rise Againts glaring at him shocking him, King Crimson was then punched while he was still shocked and they were sent flying to a wall.

Bruno looks to his side to see Roxas and said:"Roxas, how did you get here?"

"I don't know how but we must get Trish out of here."Roxas said and Bruno nodded as he picked her up, then the boss was up and said:"I don't how he got here but it seems I got careless and allowed my self to get hurt but not this time."

He erased the time as he was then in front of them without knowing as he looks at Trish and said:"You are definitely my daughter, but I won't allow anyone endanger my throne."he raises his hand in chop as he brings it down to cut her head off but Rise Against blocks it with his arms"W-WHAT?!"King Crimson was in shock and Rise Against kicked him away.

Bruno wa shocked as he looks at Roxas who was stunned it seemed he did not know of his Stands new power but they got a advantage.

The boss got up and said."how can this be King Crimson ability was countered this shouldn't be possible, you little brat who are you to have such a strong stand."

"I don't have to give you anything especially to piece of shit like you."Roxas shouted shocking them"scum like you that kill their own daughter so that they can have their own identity a secret doesn't deserve to live."

The boss got mad and said:"Why you, you will pay for that insolence as I will torture you to an inch of your life."then Giorno's ladybug fell out of his jacket and he was starting to get sucked in by it then it revealed to be the turtle.

"That was Giorno's Gold Experience he must have activated it when our call was interrupted."Bruno said.

"Then let's go."Roxas said as they tried to make their escape then the Boss was in the stairs above.

"Giorno Giovanna, if I remember correctly he was the newbie that joined Passione recently along with you brat it seems he was planning to betray me but now it seems to kill Trish I need to kill you as your ability is protecting them but all abilities have a weakness and yours must be that you can't use it on yourself so."The boss said as he uses his ability to appear behind Roxas to punch him."I can see it now my fist will kill you."he used Epitath this time to see his destiny.

Deep inside Roxas heart the female figure sensed danger so she went to help, in the outside as King Crimson was about to strike Roxas the bike from inside his heart came out and crashed into him as he got shocked at this.

"A bike."The boss said and he was thrown down the stairs to the floor,

Bruno looks at it as it was next to them and said:"is this a stand, but how did it come here it's not Trish's so who does it belong to?"

"We don't have time."Roxas said as he grabs the turtle and climbs on the bike"get on."Bruno was skeptical but got on the bike holding Trish and they look at the boss.

"It seems your ability has a short time so try to predict what happens next as Roxas seems to be able to change the future so watch what happens next."Bruno said and Roxas drives to the top leaving a scared King Crimson.

Giorno was worried as he was looking at the computer and he was about to enter the church everyone heard a sound as they saw a bike coming out, as they saw Roxas driving with Bruno carrying Trish and they parked next to the boat.

Bruno goes to put Trish on the as Roxas get's off the bike and Abbacchio asked:"What the hell is going on Buccirarati, what the hell are you doing?"

"Also how did Roxas appear next to you and what is that bike?"Fugo asked.

Bruno turns around to face them and said:"All right, I'll just come out clean and say it."He approaches them"but I can't explain everything right now, because there's no time and danger's right around the corner."

They all waited and Bruno answered:"the reason we brought Trish back is because I betrayed the boss just now."this shocked them"and Roxas saved me with his stand it seems he developed a new ability that allowed him to appear where I was and rescued me, so we will be leaving you guys now, if you all go with us you will also become traitors."

"W-What?"Mista said.

"I don't think I heard you right."Narancia said.

"You both betrayed the boss, but why?"Fugo said.

"You probably shouldn't hear any more, because you guys have nothing to do with this."Bruno said.

"I think you should explain, some of them might want to follow you, we need people on our side."Giorno said.

Abbacchio then grabs Giorno by his shirt and said:"what the hell is your deal, Giorno?!".

Roxas grabs his arm getting his attention and said:"Let Bruno explain."

They all look Bruno as he said:"The boss had us act as her bodyguards so that he could kill his daughter with his own two hands, because he suspects she can figure out his true identity, I found that out and, I couldn't forgive him, I couldn't just come back pretending I didn't see that, that is why I betrayed him."

They were all shock and Abbacchio said:"you know exactly what happens to traitors, no matter who it is."

"I might know."They look at Roxas"he will just kill them, back in the organization some were killed because of being classified as traitors but even so I couldn't let him kill Trish."

"He's right and if any of you are willing to come with us, come down these stairs and get on the boat."Bruno said."but I will not order you we did this all on our own, we did this is what we believed and we will defeat the boss as Roxas was able to counter him so he has a weakness."

Roxas saw the bike vanished and wondered who it belonged to, they all turn around and Fugo said:"I understand your reasons and what you did was right, I hate to say it but no one is going on the boat, how could you both let your emotions take over you all because of a girl you don't know her own favourite food you all lost site of reality."

And this made Roxas mad, he approaches Fugo and punches him in the face, everyone was shocked as Fugo was on the floor holding his face, they see the look on Roxas face and he said:"Don't know her favourite food let me tell you this, her name is Trish Una her favourite food is crab, she likes to sing and doesn't like guys that smell."

"Wait she told you that."Fugo was in shock.

"That's right, Trish and me have so much in common we were both prizes from two opposing sides and one thought of only for us to vanish I couldn't let her die, call me whatever you want but like Bruno this is a the path I will take, I don't care about some piece of shit boss I joined this gang to be with you guys, you all became my friends so I couldn't let Bruno or Trish die and if any of you don't follow us he will just send you after us."

This shocked them and Roxas continued:"he knows you guys know how we fight so what's stopping him from sending you all to kill us that is the reality does any of you think that he wouldn't send you after us."

Fugo didn't know what to say as he looks down, then the guys started to go to the boat with Abbacchio first as he joined the gang because of Bruno, along with Mista, Giorno joined, Narancia went to the boat after Roxas speach he saw that Trish was like him too.

Roxas looks down at Fugo and said:"are you gonna stay there or get up, because if I remember you promised that we would fight the organization together so are you going to be a coward and hide what is logical because if I remember your not a nobody so that is bullshit if you have a heart than you use it, as no matter what you will always be in danger with either the organization or the heartless that's the reality we face" he goes to the boat.

As he board the boat before they could leave they saw Fugo jumping on the boat and said:"your right, I am a coward and I fear that I would never be able to see you guys again and I did promissed to fight the organization to save everyone so let's go."

They all smilled and Bruno said:"Everyone thank you." they all drove the boat to the city as they were prepared the group was united all thanks to Roxas as they planned to fight the boss as Roxas will use his new ability to save them.

**Note:The change is here Bruno didn't get killed and brought back, Fugo is still with the group and Roxas got a new ability that will help save them from danger as King Crimson wasn't ready for Roxas as the ability was developed recently.**

Ability Savior:it allows Roxas and Rise Against to teleport to where their friends are in danger and if they are about to be given a dealdly blow Rise Against will block it no matter if it's with a time manipulation ability but the weakness is Roxas cannot use it on himself, he must be somewhere close if not he will just teleport to a area closer to them and because of Rise Againts Range it will also make Roxas be in danger of other stands as he got too close.


	14. Chapter 14 A Clue about the Boss

**Chapter 14 A Clue about the Boss**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kingdom hearts**

After the team left the church while they were traveling with the boat Roxas was holding Trish hand as he was by her side because he didn't want her to vanish from his sight and be in danger again.

"Roxas why don't you take Trish inside the turtle since we are about to enter the city."Bruno said.

"Oh, sure."Roxas said as he picks her up and goes inside the turtle, Roxas then puts her in the couch and he pulls up a chair to sit next to her.

He heard the guys were aproaching the city which was good, he then heard Trish starting to wake up and she looks up to see him.

"Trish."Roxas said happy that she was awake.

"Roxas."Trish said.

"I'm glad that your okay."Roxas said.

Trish blushed at his words and what she did before she entered the church, Trish lifts her right hand to see a zipper on it as it was used to connect it.

"Oh that's from an enemy, you see your father didn't exist but a enemy was there and tried to get rid of you."Roxas lied to not worry her.

Trish just stares at it for few minutes, she then looks at Roxas and gives him a hug,Roxas got confused but returned it back, Roxas smiled as he was able to do something that he couldn't last time and that was save someone and he was making sure it didn't happen again.

In the World That Never Was the organization were in the throne room discussing something important with the remaining members there.

"It seems the Keyblade wielder did not return but why is that?"Xemnas asked.

"Theres only two possibilities either when Roxas merged with Sora didn't wake him up or they never merged."Saix said.

"Gotta give the kid creddit if he was able to escape."Xigbar said.

"Yes, Roxas must have been lucky to change his fate."Luxord said.

"So what are going to do, are we going after Roxas or wait for this Sora to wake up?"Demyx asked.

"While waiting for Sora would be a option we need a keyblade wielder soon, so the most logical option is find Roxas."Xaldin said.

"Yes so we need to go to the worlds he has been before to see if he is hidding."Xemnas said.

"But what if Roxas is in some world we don't know?"Demyx asked.

"If that were to happen than we will simply have to travel further to find him, now go."Xemnas said and they all went to find Roxas.

Axel was the last one to leave and thought about it, if Roxas was still around then he can still help him.

Back with Roxas and the others they arrived at a restaurant to eat because of Mista and his stand, Roxas and Trish were still inside the turtle with Trish sitting on the couch and Roxas next to her.

"Roxas can you come out we need to talk about something important."Bruno said from outside.

"Oh, sure."Roxas said and he gets up, he then looks at Trish."I'll be back." she nodded and he exited the turtle.

When he got out he was greeted to a scene of Narancia, Mista and Abbacchio kicking a guy weraing a white suit and Roxas asked Bruno:"why are they attacking him?"

"They think he's an enemy."Bruno said and Roxas nodded.

Abbacchio then stopped and said:"Hold it Narancia, Mista I don't think this guy's an enemy"and they stopped with the guy knocked out and bloody."he's unconscious, he's totally just a random civilian."

"What, your serious, crap what am I gonna do?"Narancia said nervous.

"Yeah this stain is gonna be hard to get out, a single drop of wine on a white suit really stands out."Mista said.

"I can't pay for this shit."Narancia said.

"Uh, I think that stain of wine is little compared to the blood stains he now has because of you three."Roxas said making them all nervous.

"Yes, Roxas right you idiots you I be more worried about his hospital bill over the suit."Fugo said.

"Good point, but while he's here."Abbacchio said and he shoves some food down his throat."let's make sure there isn't any poison on our food."

After that little fiasco and getting the guy away, Bruno wanted to talk to them so they went back to their seats with Giorno and Roxas standing up.

"So Bucciarati, what are we going to to do now?"Abbacchio asked.

"Yes we need a plan to evade the boss's assassins."Fugo said.

"The Boss 's stand makes time disappear, and the boss is the only one who can move freely in that state, he's invincible, it doesn't matter who it is, anyones attacks becomes useless before that stand."Bruno said shockign his team."but there is hope Roxas stand was able to counter his ability, his stand was able to gain a ability to counter the boss's own."

"Wait that's right, Roxas do you know how that ability works?"Fugo asked.

"I don't have a clear idea, but it's kind like teleportation when I can sense trouble to someone close to me like Trish and Bruno were in danger so my stand reacted to my own worries and teleported me there, it also allowed Rise Against to block the attacks of the boss's stand like I was affected y Rise Against wasn't."Roxas explained.

Abbacchio chuckled and said:"so your basically our guardian angel now, leave it up to you to get an ability like that."

"It's a very powerful and useful ability, with Roxas we can win the fight."Giorno said.

"Yes, to win the battle we must find the boss's identity and then we will be to assassinate him and to do that we need to find out who he really is."Bruno said with determination.

"But how are going to do find him, the boss is the type of guy who's gotten rod of any trace of himself."Mista said.

"And all abilities have a weakness, the way Roxas explained his new ability it's weakness must be he can't use it on himself, the boss will most likely target him first so he can then kill us."Fugo said.

"Trish."Abbacchio said getting their attention."there must be some kind of hint involving Trish, everyone was after Trish, and the boss was trying to eliminate Trish, right?"

"Yes, but Trish would be broken if she learns that her father tried to kill her, so is it really a good idea to tell her any of this?"Roxas asked.

"Theres no need for that, Roxas."they look down to see Trish crouching down next to the table."I've already knew that, for a while." she looks at her wrist and gets up.

"Trish."Narancia said surprised to see her.

"I remembered something when you said he got rid of any trace of himself, my mother had mentioned that she met my father in Sardania."Trish said.

"Sardinia."Bruno said.

Trish walks up to the railing to the canal and said:"when I was little, my mother told me that they met while she was vacationing, and he told her he'd be right back but then he disappeared forever, leaving nothing behind, not even a photo or his name."

"Wait does that mean, Trish did you know what he was going to do?"Roxas asked.

Trish nodded and they got shocked and Roxas said:"so that's why you wanted to say what you felt before you died."

"Yes, I'm not sure about all that, but Sardinia, his past and true identity should be in Sardinia."Trish said to them.

"But why tell us this, we might kill your father, no we are determined to kill him."Bruno asked.

"You defeating him or not isn't my problem, but I want to know, i want to know who I came from and I'm not about to die without finding out and I will not allow Roxas lose someone important to him again."Trish said making Roxas stunned.

"Hey Roxas, it seems she's stronger thna whay you thought to the point not going to die for you, you must be one lucky guy."Abbacchio said and Roxas blushed at that remark.

Roxas then looked at Trish and smiled and she smiled back at him, then they heard Narancia:"an enemy, there's an enemy nearby." and everyone was shocked.

"There's a shark in my soup."Narancia said pointing at his plate then he summoned his stand."Aerosmith." and it attacked the table with bullets.

"Giorno, get Trish inside the turtle."Bruno ordered and Giorno grabs the turtle to put Trish inside."Abbachio cover the left, Mista guard the right, Fugo cover the front and Roxas keep a look put for the enemy."

Mista went up to Narancia and asked:"where Narancia, where are they?"

"Inside the soup, they were somehow already in it."Narancia said pointing a tthe broken plate at floor.

Mista kneels down to look at the soup and said:"where are they now?"

"But they were there, there was something like a shark in my soup."Narancia said.

"I don't see anything strange about it, does that mena we los tthem?"Mista said.

Narancia then looked at his spoon that still had some soup and sees fin shocking him, the shark tries to attack him but then Rise Against catches it in his hand, the all looked at Roxas stand to see the shark trying to escape from its hand.

"There it is."Narancia said.

"Well good thing Roxas stand was able to get it."Mista said.

"But where are they?"Roxas said as he was looking around while he used some of his energy to call for a few scouts.

The enemy stand then vanished shocking them making the be on guard again, Roxas then saw it was going threw different drinks on the table and said:"everyone, it can travel through anything liquid."

Everyone then looked at the drinks and the canal while they were ready to fight back, Roxas was looking around with Rise Against at his side, he was looking at one side while Rise Against was looking at the other side, Rise Against looked to the right and it was able to spot someone on top of a building making im growl getting the groups attention.

"What is this, his stand was able to see us!"A red haired guy watching said.

"It seems so Squalo, his stand is very powerful so we need to take him out first."a blond haired one said.

"Yes your right Tiziano."Squalo said holding a cup of water.

Then they heard a sound above them, they looked up to see on the roof were three Samurai nobodies glaring at them.

"What, what are these things they can't be stands."Squalo said in shock along with Tiziano.

They charged at them, Squalo sent Clash at one of them making it bite one of their heads, the other two were trying to charge at them, Clash then jumps to the other two finishing them off.

"We need to report to the boss about this, somehow they were able to get some creatures to help them."Squalo said.

"You two aren' going anywhere."they got shocked and looked behind them to see Bruno, Giorno and Roxas glaring at them, they turned around to see Fugo, Abbacchio, Mista and Narncia.

"How can this be, we were cornered so easily."Tiziano said in shock along with Squalo.

"With Narancia and Roxas we were able to locate you, you must be the bosses bodyguards, i have heard about you two, but now it ends here."Bruno said.

Squalo tried to summon Clash but then Roxas slashes them both with Oathkeeper, they fell to the floor bleeding and Squalo said:"so this is why the boss wanred us about you, your stand is not the only thing dangerous about you but you have some abilities of your own, but this will not be the end you will die by his hands."then Squalo and Tiziano died.

"Now that their taken care off, we need to find a way out of here and to Sardinia."Roxas said.

"Yes, I have a plan, we will go to the airport and take a plane."Bruno said surprising them.

"Really a plane."Fugo said.

"Yes it's too dangerous on land so we will just have to take a plane there."Bruno said and they nodded.

The group then ran as fast as they could to reach the airport and leave Venice to reach Sardinia, they are going to continue their mission no matter with Roxas there making sure they won't die.

**Note:yeah sorry fo those Tiziano and Squalo fans that they were taken out so easily but Roxas new ability allowed him to counter Clash and they were able to locate them with Narancia aeromsith and Roxas Rise against as a good eye similar to Star plantinum but not as good as he can only see a less but still a good distance.**


	15. Chapter 15 NOTORIUS BIG

**Chapter 15 NOTORIUS B.I.G**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kingdom hearts**

The group arrived at the Airport, they were next to a plane with Narancia using Aerosmith to look around for any signs of life, Giorno used his stand to check for any signs of life while Roxas was next to Trish giving her some moral support.

"I don't feel any life energy, there are no living creatures on this planer, not even a cockroach."Giorno said.

"All right, let's take this plane, don't let any living creature or machine near this plane, after taking off, an airplane glides at a few thousand meters at a speed of around 800 kilometers per hour., once in the air, theres no stand user who can control that kind of speed or power from the ground, our destination is Sardinia the flight should be around two hours."Bruno said.

"Then we will be able to arrive at Sardinia without problem from stand users."Roxas said.

"Yes but Roxas are there any heartless that can follow us?"Bruno asked.

"Maybe a few but we just have to get ready if they do appear."Roxas said and they all nodded.

Roxas looks at Trish who was looking at the sides and puts a hand on her shoulder, she looks at him smiling and she smiled too.

"Theres someone coming up front, to the left."Narancia said getting they're attention and then they saw a guy walking towards them.

"Stop right there, just so you know, anyone who gets near this plane will be shot dead dead, even if they're a saint and it's not likely a saint would even come here, if you care about your welll being at all then turn around and get the hell out of here."Mista warned him.

The guy smilled and Mista then shot him int he leg and he falls to the ground.

"Looks like your ears are filled with wax but listen carefully, I'll warn you one last time, I'll let you go so get the hell out of this place."Mista said with his gun ready.

Then he called a stand and Narnacia said:"he's a stand user."

"Sex Pistols."Mista called out and he shot bullets with his stand on them and they kicked the bullets around the guy killing him.

"Giorno, Narancia be careful of the enemy."Mista said to them.

"His signal disappeared, he's the only enemy in the area."Narancia said.

Giorno then goes to check his body and Mista said:"Giorno as you can see, he died instantly, theres no need to check on him."

"Yes, I know, but we need to be cautious."Giorno said and he then uses his stand to check his body."he's completly dead, not only his breathing but his heartbeat and life are gone too."

"Alright we need to go, even if this guy is dead theres still Heartless that could appear at anytime."Roxas warned them.

"Yeah we know, so let's go."Mista said.

They went inside the plane and they took off with Abbacchio in the control room with his stand controling the plane, Roxas was sitting next to Trish since she likes to be next to him.

He then saw Giorno get up and said:"Mista did you hear that sound?"

"Sound do you mean the engine?"Mista asked.

"Just please get you gun out."Giorno said while going to a freezer."theres something weird about this cabinet."

"Hey hey hey hey, the only one being weird is you , your the one that said there wasn't any life in this plane."Mista said.

"That's true, I don't feel any life energy, even now, but."Giorno said looking at it.

"But what?"Mista said getting up."Are you trying to say theres a remote controlled Stand on the plane, you sure you ain't trying to freaking out?"

"I could very well be freaking out, but I know I heard something, I have a bad feeling about this, I'm going to open it so please have your grun ready."Giorno said about to open it, Mista points his gun at it and then Giono opens it to see drinks."sorry I was getting a little too high strung."

"Giorno what the hell kinda of joke is this?"Mista said freeked out."when did you put that in there?"Giorno looks to something with flesh and bone in the freezer."you're trying to scare me with chicken scraps, what the hell's so funny about that?"then they saw one roll over to see a finger."that's not chicken, it's still wet, the bloods still fresh, aren't these the fingers of that fatty I blasted back in the airport, Giorno am I wrong?"

"Calm down Mista."Giorno said and then Mista looks back at the freezer and saw another finger there.

"Hey, theres another one now?"Mista said.

"You two, is something wrong?"Bruno asked and they all went to look at the freezer and they got worried seeing those fingers."Giorno you confirmed that there weren't any signs of life on this plane, but Mista saying that it looked like those fingers increased from three to four."

"But how is that possible a stand needs a user to exist but if they're the same from the guy Mista shot then how is it possible those thing are here."Fugo said.

Giorno used his stand to make plant grow towards the finger and plant life did grow from them.

"They're just bones, they have no life, if these bones had any sign of life or were a stand, plant life from Gold Experience wouldn't grow from them."Giorno said.

"But still it's better to get rid of them to be sure."Roxas said.

"Indeed, I don't know how or why, but someone put these here on purpose, let's throw them outside."Bruno said.

"Huh, but opening the door is super dangerous, the air pressure would send us flying outside of the plane."Narancia said worried.

"Everyone ahdn on to something."Bruno said with his stand out, they then held onto to the seats."Sticky fingers."he then punches the wall making a zipper sending the freezer out of the plane but the pressure just sucked it out with him closing it in time."guess you don't need to hang on after all."

They were scared with Trish even holding onto Roxas and Fugo said:"Okay let's make a quick check just so we don't have to deal with that stress again."

They did a double check and didn't found anything, Roxas was back in his seat with Trish, he looks at the window and wondered what will happen next he didn't even want to know.

"Gold Experience."Roxas looks to see something on Giorno's arm."Cut off my arm."Then Gold Experience's arm got affected too."What?!"

Mista thens shoots at the arm making it get blown away and the it on the wall to the other side.

"You should probably make a new arm fast Giorno."Mista said.

"What's going on Giorno, this is unthinkable."Bruno said couching next to him.

"We never deal with a stand like this before, it goes against everything that we know."Giorno said.

"A stand, does that mean the user is hidding somewhere?"Bruno asked.

"The user isn't here, he's already dead, he died on the runway."Giorno said shocking them."that man came here to spefically to die, so that his stand could trace us."

"So a stand that doesn't need the user to be alive, how is that possible."Fugo said.

"But without the user it can keep up with the jet's speed."Giorno said.

"But Giorno it's super slow, actually it's not moving at all, did it die?"Narancia said.

"It's not moving, no Narancia."Mista said and then blood came out of him."it's eating, so it doesn't nee to move right now, it's too close this thing is too fast."three of Sex pistols were bign eaten alive."my pistols, it got four of them.

"Number 2, 3, 6, 7."Number 1 said to them.

Roxas then saw something and said:"everyone look."they then saw a symbol appear on the stand, it was the heartless symbol shocking them."it's a heartless too."he then grabbed Mista who passed out."the heartless must have gotten to the user before and infect the stand with darkness."Roxas then saw darkness coming out of it."oh no it's not releasing darkness without knowing that will attract other heartless to it, if we don't stop it then we will be attacked by them as well."

"Fugo could you stop it?"Bruno asked.

"I could but I might injure the rest of us too."Fugo said scared.

Then they heard a knock and saw a air soldier on the window looking at them.

"Shit."Bruno said as more came.

Outside of the jet was a army of Air Soldiers, Air pirates, Invisibles, Search ghosts, Gargoyles and Dustfliers and they were circling around the plane.

"Then I'll use my Aerosmith to blow this thing away."Narancia said summoning his stand and then he shoots at hit but it grabbed the bullets surprising them, then Aerosmith flies away from it with the stand following it, before it could touch it Rise Against protects Aerosmith by putting his arm around it and tries to eat him.

"I'm fine, I won't get hurt from it."Roxa said and he tries to go for them.

"But we need to get that thing out of here."Bruno said then the thing went after Roxas.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA."Golden Experience punched the air with its only arm making it latch to his arm and Giorno said:"I figured it out, it's tracking us through movement, it matches the speed of the first target it prioritizes it."then gold Experience punche a window making the air sucking everything, Giorno then stabs his arm on the broken glass."if we can get it off with my left arm we can get deal with the heartless while getting to Sardinia safely."

"Giorno this is insane, let me do it instead you need your arm to heal yourself."Roxas said.

"We won't make it in time Roxas, it's climbing higher."Giorno said.

"Don't do it."Bruno and Roxas said but then Giorno cuts his arm off taking the stand with it.

Bruno grabs him and said"Giorno."

Roxas got mad and said:"I won't let Giorno's sacrifice be in vain."then they saw the air soldier going in through the window.

"Let me help."Narancia said and he uses Aerosmith to shoot the air solider sit goes outside while they resisit the air being sucked out, Roxas then shoots a fireball at Aerosmith making it get covered in flames and it then crashes through the heartless like a meteor and destroyes each one by touch.

After some time later Roxas was with Mista and Giorno inside the turtle to heal they're wounds, he could give Giorno's arms back all he can do is stop the bleeding, Narancia was there too sleeping, Bruno was with Abbacchio along with Fugo.

He then goes out and said:"how long are we to get there?"

"It will take a few more minutes but were getting close."Bruno said.

"Good, I'll go check on Trish."Roxas said and he goes to open the door, when he did he saw something that shocked him along with Trish looking at him.

"Roxas."Trish said.

"Trish come here slowly."Roxas said.

Trish said then she turns around to see Notorius B.I.G there covering the entire part of the plane behind her, it now has eyes and shell like piece on its head plus the heartless symbol on it's forehead.

Abbacchio was now telling that the engines are going to blow while they were failing down and Bruno said to make an emergency landing.

"Slowly like a slug Trish, we can't let that thing track you."Roxas said with his arm extended towards her.

Trish then runs towards them shocking them and Roxas said:"what are you doing?!"

"If I do somehting as lame as moving slowly it's going to catch up anyway, get in the cockpit now Roxas."Trish said.

"Fugo."Bruno said.

"Purple Haze."Fugo calls his stand it then punches the air throwing capsules that missed Trish but hit thr stand releasing the virus on it.

Trish then closes the door, but the it hit the door but instead of breaking it the door streched like rubber.

"What happened?"Fugo asked.

"Don't tell me, you."Abbacchio said at Trish.

"A emergency landing, we need to do the opposite if we want to survive and get to Sardinia, we need to destroy the plane."Trish said then her stand Spice Girl appeared."Wannabeeee."she then punched the wall."Spice Girl."then the cockipit got cut off from the rest of the plane turning it to a parachute and they held on to it while the plane crashed towards the water with the stand.

"If that thing goes after speed then it will go after a crashing plane then this parachute."Trish said.

"We took some damage but with the plane crashed in the water the boss might think were dead."Abbacchio said.

"And we have this."Trish said showing them a pin with finger growing out of it surprising them."Giorno was able to use his stand on this before cutting it off so we can heal his arm."

"Trish your amazing."Roxas said making her smile, she gives Bruno the pin and then kisses Roxas in the lips surprising them.

"Thank you."Trish said.

"Hey look at that."Fugo said and they look at Rise Against and Spice Girl holding each other and she was smiling.

"I guess even your stands love each other."Bruno said with a smirk.

Roxas and Trish look at each other and smiled, they then held hands together while going towards Sardinia together.

Watching them from afar was Trix, he had a smile on his face and said:"well they are certainly ready, now since Roxas got a more time for them then they can start they're test on becoming Keyblade wielders."

**Note:Sorry if I skipped Trish fight but it's the same as in the show, yes Stands here can get corrupted if the user gets corrupted too becoming heartless stands, now anyone can send ideas on what the keyblades for the group should look like I accept ideas if they're based on the user like could be based on they're stands for example.**


	16. Chapter 16 Dive Into The Heart

**Chapter 16 Dive Into The Heart**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kingdom hearts**

After the group landed on Sardinia they were able to give Giorno his arm back and he was able to heal himself completly, they were now in a rocky area inside the turtle thinking what to do next.

"With the jet's crash we bought us time to find the indentity of the boss."Bruno said.

"So what's the plan, we need to find the boss identity as fast as we can."Fugo said.

"Maybe I can help."they then looked to see Trix there with a smile.

"Who are you?"Abbacchio said with his stand out.

"Oi, oi, oi."Trix said walking back wjile kicking the air confusing them.

"Who's this goofball?"Mista asked.

"Trix."Roxas said.

"Roxas you have done well for your time here."Trix said.

"Wait this is the guy. the stand user that sent you here?"Fugo asked.

"Yes everyone this is Trix the one that helped me escape from that fake Twilight town."Roxas said.

"Greetings everyone."Trix said while taking his hat off and bowing.

"So Trix what is the reason for your meeting with us?"Bruno asked.

"Very simple, you see with Roxas help you managed to get more time than what you needed, so you have time to spare to start a test."Trix said.

"Test?"Giorno said.

"What test?"Abbacchio said.

"I'm not good in tests."Narancia said.

"No, no not that kind of test, but a challenge where you are able to obtain a keyblade."Trix said shocking them.

"Wait we can have the same weapons Roxas has."Narancia said.

"Yes, you see the universe needs a new team of keyblade wielders, you all have that potential to be the universes greatest heroes."Trix said.

Abbacchio then laughed and said:"are you serious, you want gangsters to become heroes, do you even hear yourself?"

"Of course, you see the universe needs heroes that can do the deed and stop the enemy in his tracks, not some goody two shoes that tells the enemy to surrender and come quietly giving them the chance to attack, no you would kill them when you have the chance."Trix said.

"Well I see that point of yours."Fugo said.

"So how do we get the keyblades?"Bruno asked.

"Very simple, Roxas needs to stab one of his to the ground while all of you hold on to it and kneel to it, then you will be inside your hearts and face you fear in order to test that you are worthy of being a Keyblade wielder."Trix said.

Fugo got worried when he said fear and then Giorno stodd up and said:"I'll do it."

Trish then stood by him surprisig the guys and she said:"I'll do it, I'll fight by Roxas side."

Then they all stood next to the others with Fugo being the most hesitant but he stood by them.

"Very well, Roxas."Trix said.

Roxas nods and then stabs the ground with Oathkeeper, he kneels and then the group holds the keyblade one by one, they kneeled and a seal appears bellow them.

Giorno opened his eyes and he was now standing on his station, the station had him on it with Gold Experience behind him as a mirrored image, the station was gold and there were images of the gang including Trish and Roxas, his mother, his father DIO but one was empty.

The others were the same with they're being a different color matching they're stands, Mista's had Sex Pistols around him and Narancia had Aerosmith bellow the images, Narancia has his mother with the team on the images, Fugo has a old lady that was his grandmother, Abbacchio had his former partner that died a long time ago, Bruno was his mother and father and Trish had her mother there but each of them had a empty one that they didn't know.

"So this is my heart."Giorno said.

"Mista are we inside of you."Number 1 said.

"Well looks like it, so this is what Trix said."Mista said.

Trish looks at her station and then touches the image with Roxas face and looks at her mothers image.

Then a shadow appeared making each of the gang look at it as it took a form, for Giorno was a anti version of DIO surprising him, for Mista it was Anti versions of the three guys he shot a long time ago, Abbacchio was his partner, Bruno was the two gang members that killed his father, Fugo was himself, Narancia was the old group that betrayed him and Trish was her own father in his shadow form but he had yellow eyes.

The teams was shocked seeing them, so this is what Trix said about facing they're fears is what they all thought.

Giorno faces DIO who charges at him he summons a dark version of the world and does a barrage of attacks making Giorno summons his stand to block it but he got sent back, Giorno gets up and looks at his Father's shadow.

"I wanted to meet you a long time, but now all I have to say is Muda."Giorno said charging at him with Gold Experience.

With Mista he was avoiding getting shot by the shadows, he was running around while Sex Pistols kicked some of the shots away.

"Mista you need to fight back."Number 1 said.

"I know, but these guys are stronger than what i had face before."Mista said with his gun ready.

"Or maybe your scared."Number 3 said.

"I'm not scared, what happened at that day might have changed my life but I got a second chance and I won't ruin it."Mista said determined.

Bruno was avoiding knifes and guns shots from his shadow enemies and said:"that day changed me and you caused the death of my father but now I found a new family and I will be with them, Sticky Fingers."he then sends his stand after them.

Narancia was now avoiding the children while the leader stands back, he looks at the leader with a glare and said:"you betrayed me and used me to be free now I'll fight for my own freedom, Aerosmith."he then summons his stand.

Abbacchio was backing away while the shadow of his partner tries to hit him with a baton, he then shoots at Abbacchio with a gun making him summon his stand to block them.

"This is what I have to face, yes it was my fault you died, but I won't let that haunt me again, since theres now a kid that needs all of us so I wont let him down."Abbacchio said with Roxas in his mind.

Trish was seeing her father scared, he then summons a dark king crimson and goes after her, she starts to run from him, he then appears in front of her and then she gets hit away failing to the ground, Trish gets up a bit and sees her father coming towards her.

Spice Girl appears next to her and said:"Trish you can't run away from him, I know your still scared to face him but Roxas is counting on you so be brave for him."

Trish then thinks about Roxas and he is waiting for her, she stands up and said:"yes I need to be strong like I said I will stand by Roxas side."she then charges at the shadow.

Fugo was backing away while his shadow walks towards him, it then summons it's own purple haze and tries to punch Fugo who dodges it by jumping to the side, he then gets up and continues to run he couldn't face his own darkness as his shadow was following him, he then trips and sees the shadow about to finish him off but then it got hit away by the motorcycle, Fugo watches as the girl made of light appeared, she looks at him and then slaps him in the face.

"Ow what was that for?"Fugo said.

She then points at the shadow who was getting up.

"What, I'm not ready, that thing represents the side of me that I hate, the same one that I keep away to keep my friends safe."Fugo said.

She then points at the images that were under them being the group, he looks at it and realised what she's trying to say, they need him, he looks at her and she gives him a hand, he takes it and gets up, she then points at the shadow.

"Alright."Fugo said and he then summons Purple Haze who wa growling.

They then charge at each other with both Purple Hazes grappling each other, then Fugo saw his shadow and was like looking at a mirror image of himself he didn't want to admit it but he can see Purple Haze as a another side of himself, if he's going to change it he needs to change himself.

"I won't give up."Fugo said then Purple haze started to change, it stood up straight, its mouth was closed as it didn't growled anymore and didn't drool, the spikes and cape came off as they vanish. the Irises where gone as the eyes were solid yellow and it was more focused."Purple Haze Distortion."then his new stand kicks the fake one away.

He then punches but holds back his punch making the capsule fly out to the shadow and it destroyed them.

Giorno was able to avoid the The World and gave his fathers Shadow barrage of atttacks."MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA."Then it vanished.

Mista shoots multiple times while avoiding the shots, Sex Pistols then kicked the bullets around them and killed the shadow but shooting them mutliple times.

Abbacchio summons his stand and destroys the shadow with a barrage of punches.

Narancia shoots the entire group and then shoots the leader multiple times killing it.

Bruno then hits the two shadows mutliple times with stand and then gives them one final attack sending them flying away and they died.

Trish charges at her father and Spice Girl attacked while dodging the shadows attacks and gave a a barrage of they're own killing him.

After they defeated they're enemies a road of ligth appeared and they walked towards it, they arrived at Roxas station and they saw him waiting for them.

"Glad you guys did it."Roxas said with a smile.

"Yes we have finished this mission."Bruno said.

Then the girl appears before them shocking those that didn't know, she gives them a nod and then points up, then a light appeared and 7 orbs appeared in front of them, they each grabbed them and they turned into Keyblades, Giono's keyblade that resembles the kingdom key but the blade was gold with magenta spots and the key part had a ladybug instead and the keychain was a golden wind current, it was Golden Wind.

Bruno's blade was a zipper with three blue fingers coming out of the top acting like the teeth, the guard was like Sticky Fingers chest with the sides having spikes and the key chain had a gold zipper pull, it was called In the Zipper.

Abbacchio Keyblade had a time watch on the middle of the guard with two metal pieces acting as the guard, the blade was a hourglass and the teeth were numbers like a digital watch all zeros and the keychain was a police badge, it was called Riproduzione.

Narancia keyblade had a plane like aerosmith as the guard, the blade was cloud of smoke that was coming of the plane and the teeth were blades and the keychain was a small bird symbol in gold.

Mista's was like two blue and red revolvers fused together, the barrels were on the top of the blade were the handles were the guard of the blade while handle was like a leather with the numbers of his sex pistols around the handle and the teeth were three small bullets, it was called Proiettile.

Fugo's was like Purple Hazes arm as the blade with the hand acting like the teeth, the visor acted like the guard with haze around it, the handle was puple was like the cape and the key chain was a purple strawberry, it was called Virus.

Trish's was similar to the destiny's embrace but with pink flowers, the blade had her skirts pattern, the handle had two green eyes and it was a dark pink and they key chain was a W, it was called Figlia.

"Wow so cool."Narancia said looking at the keyblade.

"So this a our keyblades."Abbacchio said looking at his.

"Yes, I can help you learn how to use them better."Roxas said.

"Hey why can you have two?"Narancia asked.

"Seriously that's what you ask from him."Fugo said.

"I'm like a special case."Roxas said.

"Indeed."they look to see Trix come in."now that you have your keyblades you can all grow stronger so that you can fight along side your stands."

"Hey how did you get here?"Mista asked.

"Simple, Roxas has formed a bond with me so I can enter here to help him."Trix said.

Then the girl vanished and Giorno said:"hey wait."

"Who was that chick?"Narancia asked.

"You will soon find out later but now it's time for you to return."Trix said and they got sent back to the real world.

They arrived back at the turtle and see everything was fine.

"Were back."Bruno said then he extends his hand and his keyblade appeared."looks like we can also use our keyblades here."

"Well those other members won't know what hit them."Narancia said.

"Yeah since they won't be expecting these baby's."Mista said.

"Everyone we still need to be careful we don't know what stand abilites they have."Giorno said.

"Right and you guys are still knew on how to use it so it's better to practice on how to use the."Roxas said and they nodded.

On another part of Italy Scolippi the stand user of Rolling Stone was working on a statue then his stand appeared behind him, he looks at it since it had the images of Narnacia, Bruno and Abbacchio but then it started to crack shocking him, then it changes to Rise Against with him holding the crew in his hands to protect them while they cross they're keyblades together.

"It can't be, fate has been changed."Scolippi said since he didn't know how it was done, his stand never acted like this.

**Note:the crew has they're keyblades, some had it much easier than the rest since they were more prepared to face them, also like it was shown fate was changed now they are not destined to die but to make they're own path all thanks to Roxas.**


	17. Chapter 17 The Boss's true face

**Chapter 17 The Boss's true face**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kingdom hearts**

The group were able to train for a bit using they're keyblades to get used to them thanks to Roxas, they then walked towards the place and arrive the place that Trish told them about.

"Man this was a fast journey."Narancia said while looking through his stand.

"We need to be careful, they're could any enemy hidding."Bruno said.

Roxas looks around with Trish at his side, when they became official Trish seems to always holding his hand since she felt safer with him.

"We should be careful even without a enemy there might still be heartless around."Roxas said and he was able to summon a few Dusk's to help, they were the weakest Nobody type to use and they're good for getting information.

Giorno and Mista were looking from a cliff on they're position while Abbacchio was using Moody Blues to go back 15 years ago.

"Wait a got a signal"Narancia said.

Roxas looks up to see Aerosmith in the sky and shoots at something.

"I got him."Narancia said.

"Roxas Trish, you both stay here while we go check."Bruno said.

"Right."Roxas said and they went to check the place.

Roxas then looks to his right and sees shadows moving around."wait theres heartless nearby."

"Go take them out."Abbacchio said.

"Are you sure?"Trish asked.

"Yes, it will take some time, so finish them off."Abbacchio said.

"Alright let's go."Roxas said and he and Trish run towards the spot.

Doppio was nearby injured but the one taking over the body was the Boss, he was crawling through the ground after fighting against the last member of La Squadra Risotto Nero.

He then sees Abbacchio and said:"I need to stop him before they find my face."then shadows appear over him and he turns around to see three Dusk staring down at them."these things!"they try to attack him but he summoned his stand's arms to kill them off."it must be the creatures that Roxas summons, he has a army that he can use, there must be more so I need to trick them."

Roxas and Trish arrive a the spot and then came Soldiers and Search Ghosts, Roxas and Trish summon they're keyblades and charge at the enemy, they then start to slash at them destroying them with ease and then they jumped into the air."firaga."they then shoot a big fireball destroying the rest of them.

"Well that was easy."Roxas said and then he felt something wrong."wait, three of the Dusks got destroyed."

"What, how?"Trish asked.

"Someone was able to take them out, we need to go Abbacchio and fast."Roxas said and they ran towards him.

Abbacchio saw a group of kids trying to get they're ball from a branch and they were staring to annoy him, he then punches it out of the branch."here."they then catch it.

"Thank you."kids said and he goes back to his spot.

"Thank you."a kid with pink hair passes by him and then Abbacchio get's stabbed through the chest by an arm.

Abbacchio then starts to fall down while Doppio looks back and said:"nothing beats coming back home, Luck is on my side."

Abbacchio then summoned his keyblade Riproduzione and stabbed the ground so he wouldn't fall over, he starts to feel his body about to stop and he was going to die.

But then something happened the hourglass starts to glow and the blood from the ground start to go back, the Boss eyes widen in shock and he sees Abbacchio hole get healed.

"WHAT?!"He said shock.

Abbacchio starts to breath and looks at his keyblade."so this is your ability."

Then Roxas and Trish teleport close to him since the distance was too far for Rise Against to teleport next to Abbacchio and they see him on the ground.

"Abbacchio."they then went to his side and Roxas said."are you alright."

"Yes."he then lifts his keyblade up to see the sand on the other side."it seems this was able to save my life, but looks like I won't be able to use it again for a while."

The Boss hides behind a rock and said:"how can this be, time reversed it self around him to heal his body, what is that weapon, it's exactly like that of Roxas, could all of them have the same, I need to know what they all do, if I'm able to stop them."

The rest of the gang go up to them and Narancia said:"hey are you okay?"

"Yeah Abbacchio's keyblade was able to save him, some keyblades have they're own unique powers and Riproduzione was able to reberse time."Roxas said.

"Well I should be thankful for it."Abbacchio said.

"Someone was able to attack him, Narancia search for anyone nearby while Trish goes back into the turtle."Bruno said and he nodded.

Trish goes inside while Narancia goes to check for the enemy, Abbacchio then was able to make a bust of the boss's face and they left the place, Narancia and Mista took the turtle while the rest entered it to look at police records to find who he is.

"Did you find anything Giorno?"Roxas asked while Trish holds the bust.

The rest were nest to Giorno who was looking at the computer.

"There has to be some records in Interpoll."Fugo said.

"We need to find the boss before the guy that attacked me comes back."Abbacchio said.

"The one that did it was my father."Trish said getting they're attention.

"Wait, so your father tried to kill Abbacchio."Bruno said,

"It makes sense, he should know this place himself."Roxas said.

Giorno then sees that he couldn't find any match."it's useless there is not records of his face."

"Damn it, this was our only chance."Fugo said.

"There's still hope."a voice from the computer said.

They got surprised and everyone goes up to it.

"you have already tracked him down."voice said.

"What?"Giorno said.

"All that is left now is to find a way to defeat him." the computer then changed to show a strange sphere.

"I've been waiting for so long, for people like you who'd do everything they could do to track this man down."

"Someone tracked us down instead, Giorno cut off the connection."Bruno said.

Giorno goes to turn it off but then he said:"wait don't cut me off, I'm on your side, you can't beat Diavolo don't you?that surprised them.

"Diavolo?"Trish said.

"Please believe me, I knew deep in my heart that someone who wanted to defeat Diavolo would show up, that's why I always kept this line open, i've been waiting for so long, I've waited years, filled with hope. I'm on your side!"voice said.

"I don't know about that, Diavolo? just because you said that name doesn't guarantee that you're on our side."Bruno said."Giorno cut the connection."

"His stand his able to skip through time!"voice said shocking them."did you know that? though I'm sure that you're in a hurry who he is because you know that."

"He's on our side."Trish said.

"I'm pretty sure now."Roxas said.

"No underling of the boss would know that without being killed."Fugo said.

"Alright, le'ts hear what you have to say, first tell us your name?"Bruno said.

"My name doesn't matter, my body is already in a state that prevents me from fighting, what's important is whether or not you are actually able to defeat him, his ability to erase time has no weakness."voice said.

"Bullshit, I was able to hurt him."Roxas said.

"Roxas!"Bruno said.

"What, tell me how you were able to do it?"Voice asked.

"My stand has the power to protect those that are my friends by going in front of the attacked not even if he can alter time."Roxas said.

"I see, but even that ability must have a weakness."voice said.

"Well, I can't use it on myself."Roxas said.

"Then you are Diavolo's main target, even with that power and your stand being able to surpass his in strenght you need something that can surpass him."then the computer shows him an arrow that surprises them.

"Wait the arrow."Bruno said.

"This one is way different."Roxas said since it was different then the one Trix has.

"This The arrow, one that can grant the user incredible power, the story behind the arrows is a long time a meteor fell to the Earth, many tried to see what it had but it had a virus that was deadly but one man before his death shot ligthning from his fingers like a taser, this was the power of the stand so they took the virus and made many arrows from them, but this one was made evolve the stands."They all got surprised to know that."so come to Rome and I can give you the arrow."

They think about it and Bruno said:"very well, we will go."

Then the group went to find a boat to get them to Rome, they need to find the arrow before the Boss finds them or worse gets the arrow.

Doppio was on a plane and saw something outside a window.

"What's that?"Doppio said and then he saw a air soldier go next to his window surprising him, it then looks at him before flying away."where those the creatures that Boss told me about."

The ones that Doppio knew were the nobodies since he never seen the heartless but many of them start to follow the plane slowly like they were trying to go after him.

**Note:A bit quick with this one since I'm not doing Risotto's fight with the boss, Abbacchio's keyblade ability is revealed being time reversal which reverses time for a few minutes but takes a long time to charge, now to answer the review:"Guest I'll update it when I have the time."**


	18. Chapter 18 More than meets the eye

**Chapter 18 More than meets the eye**

**I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or Kingdom hearts**

In Yen sid's tower Yen sid was having a meeting with Diz, Riku, Mikey and Namine.

"It sees the link between Roxas and Sora are breaking each time."Yen sid said.

"That blasted nobody ruined everything, if he just accepted his fate than Sora would be abele to fight the forces of darkness."Diz said.

"But the real question is how to find him, last time Namine tried to do that she was attacked, this Stand is truly fearsome if not even Riku or Mickey can even harm it."Yen sid said.

"But theres another thing there, it looks like a motorcycle and it seems to be collecting something."Namine said.

"What is it, could be Sora's own stand?"Diz asked with some hope.

"The way it attacked me, no."Namime said and he grunts."but there was a spirit ridding it so maybe that's the user."

"Is there anything we can do to fix the link?"Mickey said.

"Ha ha ha."they heard laughing and saw Trix there at the door."wow that is funny."

"You."Diz said while Riku and Mickey got ready.

"Yes, it's me."Trix said.

"So you're Trix."Yen sid said.

"Yes, I am, the one that is the servant of the universe."He then makes a bow to mock them."it's really funny you think that you can fix that link when it's almost broken."

"What?!"They said.

"But Roxas will vanish without Sora."Namine said.

"Oh no he wont, I think you're just scared of being alone."Trix mocks her and she steps back."what you think he will like you just because you're Kairi's nobody wrong, he found someone else."

"What?!"Diz said.

He then shows them a image of Roxas inside the turtle with Trish holding him.

"That's impossible, that nobody should only have connection to Namine as they're Sora and Kairi's nobodies."Diz said.

"You think you know so much, but let me tell you something you don't know squat about nobodies, they can adapt make something knew, just because the organization is trying to get kingdom hearts to get they're hearts doesn't mean they can't get one from another way."Trix then walks around.

"What other way?"Riku said.

"I'm not telling."Trix said making him grunt."but as I said Sora is so desperate not to lose him while Roxas doesn't want anything to do with him, his mental nature is not even close to Sora now all thanks to his new friends."then it shows Bruno's gang together.

"Friends?"Mickey said.

"Yes, they care about Sora only Roxas."Trix said."you're all too late, his heart is basically enough so he won't vanish, that link means nothing and his stand agrees with him."then the image showed Rise Against punching the bridge that connects both Sora and Roxas making it get destroyed.

"NO!"Diz said.

"Ha, Rise Against sees that the bridge has no worth now so it's doing it's job to protect Roxas."Trix said.

"Rise Against?"Mickey said.

"That's his stands name."Trix said."one of the name reasons why Roxas is so different from Sora and has a heart Rise Against is a manifestation of Roxas fighting spirit so it's unique only to him, if you actually did forced Roxas to join back to Sora this would happen."

He then shows them a image of them joining then Rise Against appears and starts to beat Sora up with a barrage of fists shocking them, then he holds him by the shirt and punches his face some more.

"Please stop."Namine said looking away.

"This what will happen, Rise Against will do anything to protect it's user even killing his other weaker half."Trix said with a dark smirk.

"Weaker half?"Yen Sid said.

"Yes, you see the universe doesn't need happy go lucky child, it needs someone that takes action, do the deed before it's too late."Trix said.

"Wait, you mean killing enemy."Riku said.

"That's right, Sora might have so called killed others but he would have never killed a human being or ones that call themselves that, Roxas on the other hand."Trix then shows him slashing Pesci and Prosciutto into pieces making them gasp."he's the man for the job along with the group he's in."

"Theres one question that must be known who are you, it's clear that this would is yours and that you're the only one that knows where it is but how do you know so much about the other worlds, it isn't possible for one to exist from a different world to be able to know so much."Yen sid said.

"Well let's see."Trix then thinks about it then he raises his hand and appeared a keyblade that was like the kingdom key only diamond with the guard being more like a shield and that shocks them."I'm a keyblade master."

"That's impossible."Yen Sid said.

"No, theres a lot more out there than just you, I have more experience than you, so I decided to take up a apprentice of my own, Roxas is the perfect one and the true savior of all universes."Trix said.

"That nobody is needed for Sora to wake up."Diz said.

"Fool once the link is broken Sora will wake up, if he's weaker than train him to make him stronger, he can be this universes champion while the rest are for Roxas."Trix said.

"The rest?"Mickey said.

"That's right, theres more universes out there that are connected to Kingdom Hearts but you didn't care you liked you're happy worlds while these worlds that are surrounded by evil that are very different you didn't care."Trix glares at Yen Sid.

"What does he mean?"Riku looks at Yen Sid.

"I don't know what he's talking about."Yen Sid said.

"Lies, you have been to world that was filled with corruption where the light was less, the people were pain and what did you do, you went up and left."Trix said shocking them."all because it was too dark, well let me tell if there isn't a light there to help then it won't be saved, me on the other hand I had to save it and it's alright."

"What?!"Yen sid got surprised.

"Yes, the world is happy now, all I had to do was kill the leader and a new one much more kinder took it's place, the kingdom was so miserable so I slashed the king's neck off and his son took his place."Trix said.

"But what about the world order?"Yen Sid said.

"Screw you're order."Trix yelled at him and he flinched."order this and order that, that only brings pain and suffering, in you're pathetic order you made a young man that was running from his world that was dangerous and arrived in a world that he didn't belong too but he was happy there but you didn't care, you sent him back and that kids dead."

They were surprised to hear that while Yen Sid looks down in shame.

"How much blood is in you're hands just because of you're world order, I want change, I want destiny to be destroyed so a new future can be given to them, so you can keep these worlds but the moment you step in another one trying to so called fix it I will stop you."Trix then summons his stand makes a portal to go in leaving them.

Mickey looks at Yen sid and asked."is that true, did you put a kid back in a world with monsters."

"It was for the good of the order."Yen Sid said that which he said to himself all the time.

On another world beign Twilight town Axel was at the clock tower where he used to go with his friends."why did he had to leave."

"You kiss you're friends."he looks to the side to see Trix on the side, he then goes to a stance but Trix puts a hand up."hold, I'm not you're enemy, I was just wondering if you really miss Roxas."

"Wait, you know Roxas."Axel got surprised.

"Yes, he does miss you too."Trix said."you won't be together as long as you're with them."

"You think the organization is ust going to let me leave alone."Axel said.

"No, but sometimes if you take a risk you can come out greater."Trix then takes out the stand arrow balancing it on his fingers and he spins it around.

"What's that?"Axel asked.

"Oh just something that it helped Roxas get stronger, but I wonder do you have what it takes to be a fighter too."Trix said making Axel confused.

With Roxas and the others they arrived at the city and Mista and Narancia were at the outside, Roxas was with Trish inside the turtle with Bruno, Fugo, Abbacchio and Giorno, they were together since Trish liked being close to him.

"All we have to do is get to the location and we'll be able to defeat him."Roxas said.

"Yes."Bruno said.

"Guys."they look at Mista and Narancia and saw Mista's hand covered in some green fungus.

"Theres a enemy."Mista said.

"What?!"they all said.

"Narancia can you find the enemy."Bruno said.

"I tried that and theres no signal and all the civilians are dead because of this."Narancia said shocking them.

"They're bringing civilians into this."Fugo said.

"Bastards."Abbacchio said.

"We need to go."Narancia jumps to the boat and then he gets covered with the fungus along with the rest of them.

"What?"Fugo looks at his arm.

Trish screams with her leg getting it.

"Trish!"Roxas said.

"Wait, the stands is attacking with the altitude."Giorno said.

"Wait the altitude like the lower we are we get affected."Fugo said and he nodded.

"Then Narancia jump back to the shore."Roxas said

"I can't."Narancia said with his body getting covered up.

"Then Rise Against."Roxa summoned his stand and he goes out, then he grabs Mista and Narancia and jumps high into the sky.

"Whoooooooa."they both said and they landed on the streets.

"What was that?"Fugo asked since the fungus was off.

"It was called a stand leap, me and Giorno came up with it since he saw the strenght of my stand."Roxas said and he gives Giorno a thumbs up and he nodded with a smile.

"Good work."Bruno said."now we need to find the user."

Watching them was the stand user Cioccolata and and Secco and Cioccolata said:"I see, that stand is truly a strong one when it comes to strenght, but it will need more than brute force to take us down:"he then smiles with a evil grin.

**Note:Trix has now revealed more of what he is, he is a Keyblade master and he has chosen Roxas to be his apprentice, he has seen how Yen Sid work in the past and could be even older, he doesn't care about the world order in fact hates it since to him it brings more suffering to others, also he met Axel and you can guess what might happen.**


End file.
